


Любить(,)нельзя(,)помиловать

by Lahaine



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Keep the magic secret, M/M, Magic, Modern Royalty, Multi, Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance, fem!merlin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон немного принц, Шерлок все еще Шерлок, Артур любит футбол, Моргана работает на МИ-6, Мерлин не умеет выбирать одежду, Утер все еще великий и грозный, Гаюс просто Гаюс (ну, почти).<br/>Магия все еще под запретом, но кого и когда волновали запреты?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любить(,)нельзя(,)помиловать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsitlov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsitlov/gifts).



> Правдивое саммари: очередная пиздецки жизнеутверждающая романтическая поебень. ☺  
> Мне очень давно хотелось АУшку-кроссовер двух прекрасных вселенных BBC, но никто почему-то не спешил ее писать. Современная монархия, магия и флафф – наше все; так что в этом тексте я отрывалась на полную катушку. 
> 
>  
> 
> Написано для прекрасной Марси, которая каким-то образом умудрилась вернуть мне веру в фандом, на который я давно и беззастенчиво забила. Ты удивительным образом напоминаешь, как можно любить персонажей.
> 
> Текст не отбечен, вы знаете, чем это грозит.   
> Приятного погружения (:

***

Наше со всех сторон примечательное знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом показывают все мало-мальски приличные новостные телеканалы в мире.  
Я вешу на двух стальных тросах на высоте под сотню футов над каменистым обрывом. Майк, с противоположной от меня стороны, пытается достать из-за спины крепежи, которые помогут ему удержать машину на месте. Машина застыла на обрыве под обвалившимся серпантином.  
– Вы в порядке, сэр? – спрашиваю я мужчину, измазанного по локоть в крови. Он снаружи перегибается через разбитое стекло автомобиля и, кажется, что-то удерживает, но насколько все плохо, я пока не вижу.  
– Вы не могли бы одолжить мне ваш телефон? Мне срочно нужно отправить одно сообщение, а мой, – тараторит он сосредоточенно, не поднимая на меня взгляд. – Мой выскользнул, и уже где-то на дне реки.  
– Сэр, вы в порядке? – повторяю я. Возможно, он просто в шоке. Многие люди, сами о том не ведая, испытывают шок, оказавшись на очень тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью. Мелкие камешки скользят под его ногами и срываются с обрыва вниз.  
Поправка, критично тонкой грани жизни и смерти.  
– Я в полном порядке, – возражает он, отвергая мои подозрения. – А вот Дейзи – нет. Вся кровь на мне – ее.  
–Дейзи? – мне удается ухватиться за каменный выступ и приблизиться к машине, зависшей над обрывом.  
Оцениваю машинально быстро. Девушка без сознания, лежит, откинувшись на водительское сиденье. Дышит. Осматриваю, отмечая потенциальные угрозы для жизни.  
– Она потеряла сознание минут десять назад, ей семнадцать, она любит кошек, проживает с родителями, очевидно, прогуливает школу, выросла в пригороде Лондона, – сообщает мне мужчина. – Если я уберу руку, она истечет кровью. У вас еще минут десять до того, как даже моя нехитрая помощь потеряет эффективность.  
– Вы врач? – интересуюсь я, пытаясь соотнести свои наблюдения с этой скороговоркой. Девушка бледная до смерти, очевидно, от потери крови. Рану рассмотреть не могу, но задета артерия – красные пятна расползись по одежде, не успевая высохнуть. Рука сверху умело перетянута шарфом, но и этого мало.  
– Я консультирующий детектив, а вот вы врач. Так что, будем терять время или вы дадите мне свой телефон и займетесь делом?  
– Зачем вам вообще телефон? – мне, правда, интересно. Майк закрепляет первый страховочный узел, я показываю ему жестами, что времени в обрез, он кивает.  
– Дело жизни и смерти.  
– Вы же сказали, что вы детектив, а не врач, – я немного отодвигаю его в сторону, чтобы проверить пульс у девушки. – Как вас зовут, кстати?  
– Шерлок Холмс, – он пользуется тем, что я занят, и вытаскивает телефон из кармана над моим коленом. Как только догадался, где искать? – А жизнь и смерть – не всегда в компетенции медиков, уверен, вы в курсе, капитан.  
– Джон. Лучше зови меня Джон, без всякого, – терпеть не могу представляться полным именем. – Слышал, экстремальные испытания сближают.  
Шерлок отрывается от набора сообщения и улыбается мне совершенно сумасшедшей улыбкой, и тут же опускает глаза, но я успеваю поймать секундную вспышку золота. Не был бы в Ираке, не заметил, но я же не дурак, чтобы поверить, что кровь из разорванной артерии не хлещет на нас только благодаря повязке и пальцам Шерлока. Магией он ее держит, да еще как умело.  
– Лео, попроси подготовить пять пакетов первой отрицательной, – сообщаю я в микрофон, Лео что-то бубнит в ответ. – Джеймс, сбрасывай люльку. Как дам отмашку, перебрасываем всех наверх.  
– У нее вторая положительная, – сообщает Шерлок невозмутимо. – Я спросил прежде, чем она отключилась.  
– И про кошек и школу тоже спросил? – со своей стороны я затягиваю крепление. Майк осторожно открывает дверь машины со стороны пассажира. Под скрип металла и шорох скатывающихся камней мы замираем, задерживая дыхание. Переглядываемся. Машина наклоняется чуть-чуть, но удерживает равновесие.  
– Про кошек и школу – это дедукция, – шепотом делится Шерлок, заглядывая вниз. Он, кажется, ни капли не боится высоты. – Расскажу подробнее, если не разобьёмся.  
Майк выжидающе смотрит на меня, как на старшего группы. Я намерений разбиваться не имею. Да и им не позволю.  
– Кэри, поднимаешь вертушку, как только я скажу, поняла? – Кэри, как обычно, бурчит что-то вроде «будет исполнено, Ваше Величие». – Лео, ты страхуешь. Майк, закрепился на склоне? Отлично, по моей команде готовься, мы потянем ее через окно, будь готов влезть в машину и подтолкнуть ноги, если застрянет.  
Стемпфорд кивает. Мои ребята и не такое видели. Вот в Гималаях было жарковато, а тут – обычный рабочий вторник. Разве что…  
– Шерлок, – обращаюсь я, подхватывая края спущенной люльки и передаю ему. Сам же закрепляю на нем пояс со страховочным тросом.  
– Понял. Я забираюсь первым и держу ее, вы вытаскивайте, ты держишь нас. Отличный план. Приступаем?  
Я на мгновение думаю, что лучше бы он, черт его дери, был в шоке.  
– Начали, – командую я.  
Мгновения в моем деле решают все. Девушка виснет на Шерлоке, Майк подталкивает ее, я тяну. Машина протяжно скрипит, Лео что-то кричит, но из-за шума вертолета и грохота я не разбираю слов, только замечаю, как глаза Шерлока вспыхивают колдовским огнем прежде, чем он спешит смежить веки. И думаю, где-то там на задворках сознания, что все укрепления сорвало и нас, и автомобиль на выступе держит только магия. Не должна, но еще как держит.  
Еще секунда, и мы вцепляемся в металлическую люльку, обхватив девушку, а выбравшийся Майк виснет на страховке, а машина с грохотом ухает в пропасть.  
– Чтоб тебя черти разодрали, шеф, – раздается голос Кэри в наушниках. – Сама догадалась, поднимаю.  
Ее стоит отстранить от полетов и научить субординации, а то она понятия не имеет, что это такое. Только где еще я возьму такого пилота? Да и мало ли, понравится этой вертихвостке в школе благородных девиц, так я потом еще и за свои слова, сказанные в минуту слабости, краснеть буду.  
– Майк, ты как? – спрашиваю я, пока мы поднимаемся, а он остается на склоне и ждет своей очереди.  
– Отлично. Я успел подумать, что мне хана – утянет вместе с консервной банкой.  
Что ж, я тоже так успел подумать. Бросаю короткий взгляд на Шерлока, но тот не открывает глаза и весь являет собой образец сосредоточенности, будто не болтает на тросе под вертолетом, а решает сложное математическое уравнение. Он, по меньшей мере, странный. А еще сильный, как маг.  
– Закрепись, скоро мы тебя заберем.  
– Так точно!  
– Шерлок, – кричу я, перекрикивая гул от вертолета над нашей головой, – скажи, если теряешь сознание!  
Не дождавшись ответа, я кладу руку поверх его свободной руки, учащенный пульс успокаивается.  
– Я не теряю сознание, я вспоминаю, – не открывая глаза, он морщится, между бровей появляется тонкая морщинка.  
– О чем настолько важном можно вспоминать прямо сейчас?  
– Не могу понять, потерял ли я серые носки после стирки, или после уборки миссис Хадсон, это важно.  
Господи, да он самый убедительный чудак из тех, кого мне доводилось встречать.  
– Знаешь, если она выживет, то только благодаря тебе, – замечаю я, желая поддержать его. По моему опыту, каждый нуждается в поддержке. – Ты смелый человек, если спустился за ней с обрыва.  
– Я не смелый, – он резко открывает глаза. Серые. – Просто делаю то, что могу сделать. Разве вы не поступаете также, герцог?  
Герцог Йоркский во мне всей душой выражает согласие, я же многозначительно молчу, но выходит, что Шерлок и не ждет ответа. 

 

***

– Чем ты думал, Джон? – спрашивает Гвен, в то время как Гавейн увлеченно рассматривает узор на портьерах. Узор напоминает совокупляющихся черепашек, собственно, о них я и думаю, но мисс Лодегранс об этом лучше не знать.  
– О спасении жизней? – предлагаю ей свою версию событий, стараясь удержать на лице проклятую невозмутимость, которой мой род никогда не славился. Мы, как носороги, предпочитали бросаться в бой, а потом уж – выяснять, кто там прав, а кто виноват.  
Она закрывает глаза ладонью, склоняя кудрявую голову к столу, очевидно, собираясь побиться лбом о деревянную поверхность.  
– Мои действия не будут иметь каких-либо критических последствий для Короны, Гвен.  
– Еще скажи, что ты к предсказателю обращался, – она поднимает глаза и смотрит на меня с немым укором. – Как ты мог оставить телефон незнакомому человеку? Ты представляешь, сколько конфиденциальной информации на нем сохранено? Там весь план на визит лидера КНДР, там расписание пробежек принца, а еще я присылала тебе список гостей на свадьбу герцога Довилля. Там…  
– Да, мои фотографии в костюме пасхального кролика, – я пожимаю плечами «велика потеря». После того, как вся страна двенадцать лет назад видела, как я в одном полотенце перебегал дорогу от одной гостиницы до другой, а по пути полотенце сползло, мне стыдиться уже нечего. Впрочем, никто и никогда мне так не улыбался, как та рыжая девчонка, из-за которой был весь сыр-бор.  
– Для страны ты второй человек после наследного принца, вспомни об этом хоть на минутку. Ты не можешь позволить себе такие глупости!  
Она всегда напоминает об этом, как будто я когда-нибудь забуду, кто я и что я. Спасибо, папа, ты сделал все, чтобы в детстве держать меня подальше от этой невообразимой претенциозной ерунды. Как жаль, что ты умер так рано, слишком рано для того, чтобы встать между мной и очередью на престол.  
– Гвен, – осторожно прерываю этот словесный поток, потому что пресс-секретарь королевской семьи - это нервная работа. Она держит в своих хрупких ручках слишком много ниточек. Не стоит делать резких движений. – Я просто попрошу свой телефон обратно и возьму с него слово, что он не будет использовать информацию.  
– Возьмешь слово? Боже, ты думаешь, он святой?  
– Он не показался мне плохим человеком, – я неуверенно пожимаю плечами. Чувствую себя уставшим, выжитым как лимон от бесконечных нотаций. И это еще дядя не нашел времени на то, чтобы выразить его королевское недовольство. Оно буквально витает в коридорах дворца, как призрак какого-то из моих венценосных родственников-засранцев. Да, Джон, ты снова облажался. И чему тебя только учили? Ни-че-му не научили!  
Так всегда было, думаю, с того самого дня, когда при представлении родственникам, новорожденный я срыгнул на блузку будущей королевы Игрейн, едва меня впервые отдали ей в руки. Фотографы были в восторге. Повзрослев, я допускал все мыслимые и немыслимые ошибки буквально на каждом официальном приеме, и меня перестали на них приглашать. Спокоен и собран в критических ситуациях, в семье – я неуклюжий угрюмый молчун.  
– Гавейн, ну ты скажи хоть что-нибудь, – обращается Гвен к третьему участнику нашего маленького собрания.  
– Я узнал домашний адрес мистера Холмса, – сообщает он. – Мы можем поехать прямо сейчас, если хотите.  
Глава службы безопасности принца Артура Гавейн Оркнейский, в сути, нормальный, адекватный мужик, по меркам дворца, конечно. Известный вояка. У него нет чувства юмора, и он похож на медведя, но я к нему – всей душой. А еще лет пятнадцать назад он видел, как я таскал сигареты и курил на заднем дворе у конюшни. И курил их со мной.  
– Видишь, – я развожу руками, – ты делаешь из мухи слона. Я верну свой телефон и, обещаю, я не буду больше никому его отдавать без твоего благословения, о прекраснейшая Гвен.  
– Ты мог бы думать о своей репутации больше, Джон. Репутации твоей семьи. От твоей оплошности могут пострадать Моргана или Артур, я уже не говорю о Его Величестве.  
О, конечно! Репутация Его Величества как королевский линкор – непотопляема. Эта страна обожает Утера и его реформы, и его трагическую личную жизнь, и его сына. Артура невозможно не обожать. Мой кузен этим беззастенчиво пользуется.  
– Хорошо, я обещаю, – проще сказать, чем сделать, но я всегда обещаю искренне, мне сказали, что главное в этом деле – вера, а не исполнение.  
Она придирчиво вскидывает бровь. От леди, укрощающей Артура каждый день большего доверия я и не жду.  
– Иди уже, к этому Холмсу. Надеюсь, он именно такой хороший человек, как ты о нем думаешь, но, если что…  
– То плохими людьми у нас занимается внутренняя служба безопасности, – я подмигиваю. – Гвен, познакомишь меня с Джеймсом Бондом, а? Я слышал, он ничего такой.  
Она пальцем рисует на мне мишень. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

 

***

– Вы определенно к Шерлоку, – произносит вместо меня женщина, открывшая дверь по адресу Бейкер-стрит 221. Она выглядит так, как будто за минуту до того, как я нажал кнопку звонка, она пыталась успокоиться, залипнув на полчасика в Ширшасане: на лице какая-то ускользающая благожелательность, а волосы одуванчиком над головой торчат во стороны.  
Еще такой эффект дают леденцы с марихуаной.  
– Определенно, к нему. Добрый день, мадам.  
– Такой вежливый молодой человек, – она расплывается в мечтательной улыбке, впуская меня, – вам на второй этаж. Дверь со сломанной ручкой. О, я же забыла вызвать мастера…  
Первое, что я чувствую, зайдя в комнату, острый сладкий запах. В плотном воздухе висит желтоватый дымок. Хорошо, что мне удалось отговорить Гавейна ехать со мной, он бы меня не пустил и на порог самодельной химической лаборатории.  
– Миссис Хадсон, я просил… – Шерлок, как дракон, появляется внезапно из облака дыма и осекается. – Простите, я не думал, что это вы.  
Мне определенно легче общаться с людьми в экстремальных ситуациях, а не в быту. Я не знаю с чего начать, что сказать, какое обращение выбрать, пока он пристально наблюдает за мной. Мнусь. За спиной что-то лопается, и дыма становится в разы больше.  
– У вас тут дышать нечем и все может рвануть, вы с ума сошли, – решительно закрываю рот рукавом и спешу к окну, чтобы распахнуть его. Стоит мне приоткрыть створки, как дым тут же вырывается наружу. Надеюсь, соседи не решат, что в доме пожар.  
– Я вам дышать тем, что тут есть, не просил, – огрызается Шерлок, выбрасывая неудавшийся эксперимент в мусорный пакет. – Телефон ваш на каминной полке, батарея села, а у меня не было времени поставить его на зарядку. Я отдал бы его вам завтра.  
Он явно раздосадован не моим появлением, а неудавшимся экспериментом, переживает точно ребенок, разваливший неосторожным движением замок из песка. Суетится. Мне почему-то смешно, и улыбка дергает краешек губ. Он казался таким самоуверенным и храбрым над пропастью, но так неусидчив и капризен в домашней обстановке. Человек-хамелеон.  
– Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, – нашариваю свой телефон на полке. Рядом лежит такой же, но абсолютно новый. Видимо, Шерлок успел купить по дороге из больницы – домой. Над камином доска, испещренная непонятными мне символами. Между черепом и пепельницей вьются несколько электрических проводков. Любопытно. – Я могу воспользоваться вашей зарядкой? Буквально десять минут, у меня нет провода в машине.  
Кого в наше время удивишь просьбой зарядить телефон в чужом доме? Кажется, если раньше незнакомцы напрашивались переночевать в конюшню, то теперь можно смело напрашиваться к ближайшей розетке.  
– Пользуйтесь, сколько нужно, – он невнятно бормочет в ответ и начинает упаковывать друг в друга пакеты с реактивами и разбитым стеклом. Похоже, он не так безрассуден, как мне показалось, и с техникой утилизации опасных отходов знаком весьма близко.  
– Вы не рассказали мне про кошек и школу. Помните? – я облокачиваюсь о камин.  
– У нее была кошачья шерсть на брюках, но одежда не пахла кошкой, значит, она пустила чужое животное к себе на колени и погладила. Только любители кошек так делают. А то, что она прогуливает школу – лак для ногтей.  
– Что с ним?  
– У нее на пальцах на самом деле было три разных цвета лака для ногтей. Один она смывала в спешке и перекрашивала другим, а третий остался только на мизинце – так бывает, когда помогаешь кому-то другому красить ногти. Собираться на выход. Вечеринка. Пожалуй, не одна, судя по качеству покраски ногтей. Авария случилась в одиннадцать утра, когда она должна была быть в школе, но проспала. У нее нет кошки, значит, и дома она не ночевала. Мне продолжать?  
– Теперь я охотно верю, что вы детектив, – на этот раз сдержать улыбку мне не удается. У меня раньше постоянно было так, улыбался по делу и без дела, как дурак, честное слово, а после Ирака – прошло. Там у многих проходило, у кого-то подагра, у кого-то беспричинная улыбчивость. Пустыня всегда забирает, выжигает что-то внутри.  
– Консультирующий детектив! Далеко не все понимают разницу, – поправляет меня Шерлок, бросая настороженные взгляды, но едва я замечаю, он тут же делает вид, что меня не существует.  
Мне остается только включить телефон. Пять пропущенных звонков, несколько сообщений в почте и какая-то навязчивая реклама. В чем смысл быть наследным принцем и все равно получать раздражающие рекламные сообщения от сотового оператора?  
Любопытство – коварная вещь. Я открываю список исходящих сообщений. В конце концов, это мой телефон и мне не должно быть стыдно, но я чувствую себя старшеклассником, подглядывающим в женскую раздевалку. Шея предательски чешется. Я одергиваю ворот рубашки.  
«Убийца администратор. Он заменил солнечный крем на подделку, проверьте отпечатки, посмотрите в прикроватной тумбочке. Он будет уже в аэропорту. ШХ».  
В ответ идет: «Куда ты пропал? Ответь на звонок».  
– Удовлетворены? – спрашивает Шерлок Холмс, внезапно оказавшийся слишком близко. Он выше, потому заглядывает мне через плечо. От него пахнет не неудачным экспериментом, а хвоей и чем-то терпким. Несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки расстегнуты, и я прослеживаю созвездие из родинок на молочно-белой коже, хвост созвездия скрывается под волосами.  
– Я все равно буду вынужден передать его службе безопасности для проверки, – я откидываю голову, игнорируя вмешательство в мое личное пространство. Малознакомые люди редко решаются подойти ко мне так близко. А я не против, если он подойдет. Интригует.  
– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – многозначительно.  
Внизу на лестнице раздается грохот, а после топот. Дверь в комнату распахивается и на пороге появляется сразу несколько человек, имитирующих группу захвата. До настоящего спецназа им, как мне до шоколатье, одно слово – любители.  
– Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, у нас ордер на обыск квартиры Шерлока Холмса. Поднимите руки вверх и держите их так, чтобы я их видел!  
– У вас очень насыщенная жизнь, – шепотом сообщаю я Шерлоку, наклонив голову к его щеке. Не знаю, что мешает мне поверить в серьезность угроз типа с ордером, возможно, его чересчур покрасневшее от усердия лицо. С таким лицом не ищут виновных, а пытаются сыскать крайних.  
– Обычно я валюсь на диване сутками, умираю от скуки и стреляю в стену.  
Так я вам и поверил, мистер консультирующий детектив! Вы, может быть, и не держите тут лабораторию по производству какой-нибудь опасной волшебной пыльцы, но сутки умирания от скуки – явное преувеличение для человека, чья домовладелица в таком почтенном возрасте практикует Ширшасану.  
– Руки так, чтобы я видел! – рявкает краснолицый полицейский, заметив наши переглядывания. – А вы, что тут делайте? Представьтесь! За дозой пришли, верно?  
Я представляю, в каком гневе будет Гвен.  
– Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, и я заряжаю здесь свой телефон. Видите?  
Понятия не имею, почему он мне не верит, ведь кровь, прилившая к голове, должна существенно облегчить мыслительный процесс. А он красный, как помидор, и такой же надутый.  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и бесшумно смеется. 

 

***

– За оказанное при обыске сопротивление полицейскому при исполнении, – бормочу я, желая распробовать на вкус. Мне отец еще говорил, что у меня в наследство от матушки нездоровая любовь к новым впечатлениям, которая, «мой дорогой Джонни, до добра не доводит», но лично я твердо уверен, что встретить рассвет в тюрьме не катастрофа, а досадное стечение обстоятельств.  
Судя по темнеющему небу в окошке под потолком, в Лондоне уже глубокая ночь.  
– Это не тюрьма, это изолятор временного заключения, – Шерлок, похоже, читает мысли. Он не первый знакомый мне волшебник с такой противоречивой способностью, только вот Холмс почему-то свято верит, что я не догадываюсь о магической подоплеке его слов и умений. Он внимателен, как черт, и также умен, это производит определенное впечатление, но я не из впечатлительных. Как там он назвал свои способности?  
Ага, дедукция, так я и поверил.  
– Есть разница?  
– Сугубо процессуальная, – Шерлок с нажимом трет ладонью глаза, а после сладко зевает.  
– За что это сержант Джонс так на тебя взъелся? – спрашиваю я, у меня после насыщенного событиями дня сна ни в одном глазу, и ему я спать не дам. Общая тюремная камера нас вновь сближает. Похоже, мы прекрасно сходимся в предрасположенности к приключениям на свою пятую точку, то есть задницу, а задница у него, к слову, очень ничего.  
В мутно-белом освещении камеры глаза у Холмса стеклянно-прозрачные, шальные.  
– Давнее дело, – снова зевает Холмс, нехотя укладывается спиной на жестковатую скамейку. – Его информатор слил местонахождение склада наркотиков, Джонс хотел выслужиться и накрыть базу, а я предложил его начальству поймать рыбку покрупнее. Тогда Скотланд-Ярд вскрыл всю сеть, а он не получил повышения. С тех пор Джонс пытается подставить меня. Я надеялся, ему быстро надоест. Не совсем понимаю, почему он так взвился из-за твоего присутствия.  
– Он просто придурок.  
– Это верно, но, наверняка, было еще что-то, что я не заметил, – Шерлок поворачивает голову ко мне, я сижу на такой же вытянутой неудобной скамье напротив и рассматриваю узор на полу. – Думаю, его хватит удар, когда он узнает, на ком защелкнул наручники.  
– Я же не апостол Петр, – пожимаю плечами.  
– О, всего лишь герцог Йоркский, Йохан Пендрагон, в случае смерти принца Артура, первый в очереди на престол. Даже удивительно, что никто еще не узнал тебя в лицо. Ты же знаменитость.  
– Мне говорили, что у меня такая незапоминающаяся внешность: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, поэтому никто не узнает, – легко ускользаю я от пояснений. У всех свои секреты, Шерлок Холмс, ты не говоришь мне о своих, я – о своих. Провожу рукой по запястью, задевая браслет, и заставляю себя расцепить руки. – Ординарная внешность, только и всего. Спорю, о тебе такого не говорят.  
Сузившиеся глаза Шерлока наводят меня на мысль, что я чем-то его задел, но, хоть убей, не пойму чем. Уверен, он в курсе того, как привлекательно выглядит. Еще утром, когда он сидел на корточках в окровавленной рубашке, с присыпанными грязью и песком волосами, и требовал телефон, он произвел на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Да я не смог бы его забыть даже, если бы больше никогда не встретил.  
– Обо мне много чего говорят, – чересчур резко для видимого безразличия отозвался Шерлок, – больше, чем мне бы хотелось.  
– Уверен, что тебе повезло, и никто из журналистов самого популярного издания этой страны не пытался определить размер твоего мужского достоинства по фотографиям, – почему-то произношу я первое, что приходит в голову. И это достаточно мерзко само по себе, а уж в тот день – день публикации – мне хотелось провалиться под землю, но Шерлок заразительно смеется и прикрывает ладонью глаза.  
– Скажешь, что они преувеличили? – выдыхает он, и вдруг останавливает на мне взгляд – настороженный и цепкий, все еще продолжая улыбаться. Он не привык доверять. Правильно делает. Доверие для таких как он – верная дорога в Башню. Мне бы хотелось что-то изменить, но не могу. Пока не могу.  
– Я совершенно не умею лгать, – развожу руками. – Дурное качество для человека моего положения.  
– Для человека твоего положения, странно выбрать экстренную медицину, после ординатуры улететь на войну, и закончить в команде Службы спасения, Джон. Думаю, клиническая честность – то самое меньшее зло, что семья готова прощать.  
Я кое-что понимаю в том, о чем он говорит. И хорошо, что мутный белесый свет в камере сродни темноте, темнота побуждает к откровениям.  
– А что семья готова прощать тебе? – постукиваю пальцами по скамье.  
– Не знаю. Я всегда проверяю границы дозволенного.  
В коридоре загорается свет. И Шерлок приподнимается, догадавшись, что ночной гость полицейского участка направляется к нам. Я не удивляюсь, когда решетка камеры плавно отъезжает в сторону перед мужчиной в строгом бежевом костюме. На его локте висит зонтик. Мы не знакомы лично, но я видел его во дворце несколько раз, и однажды – в кабинете Морганы.  
– Герцог, – кивает он мне. – Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс. Я уже уладил это…– он поджимает губы, – недоразумение. Все записи будут уничтожены сегодня же. Вы можете пройти со мной.  
– А меня ты оставишь здесь? – откликается Шерлок, поджав под себя ноги. Он выглядит удивительно сонным и уязвимым.  
– Думаю, тебе это пойдет на пользу, – откликается другой Холмс, пока я в голове складываю интеллектуальные паззлы и распихиваю все свои догадки и выводы по полочкам. – И в следующий раз ты проявишь осторожность. Хотя на что я надеюсь, ты безответственный капризный мальчишка.  
Гипнотизируют они друг друга точно две кобры, еще немного и начнут шипеть и плеваться ядом. Мы с Гарри ругались на порядок громче, разбивая посуду и доводя всю прислугу до мигреней. А потом я бросил ее в Англии и сбежал зализывать раны в пустыню, не желая даже думать о том, как сильно она боялась одиночества. Я ее бросил.  
Успев подняться минутой ранее, я сажусь обратно на свою неудобную скамейку и подтягиваю под себя ноги, как Шерлок, сообщаю:  
– Без него я не уйду.  
– Герцог, послушайте, – кажется, у Майкрофта случается короткое замыкание от моих слов, – вы не обязаны…  
– Нет, зато вы обязаны, – я укоризненно качаю головой, – он же ваш брат.  
– Это не имеет значения, – сухо отвечает старший Холмс, нарочито поправляя галстук. – Я здесь для того, чтобы забрать вас. Поверьте, никто не желает, чтобы новость об этом нелепом происшествии дошла до прессы.  
Любопытные семейные отношения. У нас с Шерлоком, пожалуй, много общего.  
– Я же сказал, что без него я не уйду, – повторяю я ровно и очень тихо, позаимствовав тон у дяди Утера. Его Величество так разговаривает только тогда, когда очень зол, чаще всего, он так разговаривает с Артуром. Но Майкрофту Холмсу, похоже, тоже прекрасно известны эти натянутые нотки.  
– Хорошо, – его губы белеют и вытягиваются в тонкую нить, – я подпишу разрешение на вас обоих. 

 

***

– Что? Что вы делайте!? – возмущается и пыхтит жертва неудачного эксперимента сексуального характера.  
– Консультируюсь, – я сбрасываю получившуюся фотографию в мессенджер и нажимаю кнопку «Отправить». – Вы думаете, я каждый день в Службе спасения распиливаю наручники? Это же не столько наручники, сколько историческая ценность начала прошлого века. Кощунством будет уничтожить ее без боя. Давайте, не будем нервничать, может, все обойдется малой кровью.  
Жертва ощутимо сглатывает. Майк щурится, прикидывая, чем из наших инструментов можно аккуратно разрезать металл, не повредив ничего жизненного-ценного. Железки сделаны на совесть, их кусачками не взять.  
Дежурство идет своим чередом.  
Понятия не имею, почему мне в голову пришла мысль посоветоваться с Шерлоком Холмсом. Возможно, потому, что всю дорогу, пока я провожал его к Бейкер-Стрит от полицейского участка, он рассказывал о своей работе.  
Говорить он мог много, говорил быстро, и часто проваливался в такие подробности расследований убийств, от которых моя вера в человечество заметно тускнела. Заметив это, он спешил перескочить на классификацию видов пепла и закончил многозначительным: «А еще у меня во второй спальне коллекция наручников. Более сотни образцов».  
Вместе с упоминанием о спальне – прозвучало интригующе. Я благосклонно кивнул, соглашаясь выслушать много полезных сведений из истории применения металлических оков.  
«У этих на внутренней стороне короткая гайка, можно зацепить тонкой проволокой или скальпелем», – подсказывает мне телефон.  
«Спасибо», – отвечаю я. И уже после освобождения несчастного, прикованного к батарее банкира, замечаю, что минуту спустя Шерлок прислал мне еще два сообщения: «Сомневаюсь, что это твое новое увлечение, но могу рассказать тебе больше» и «Таких у меня в коллекции нет».  
Я, честно, стараюсь думать о том, что практическое изучение устройства наручников положительно скажется на моих профессиональных качествах. Думаю только о профессиональных качествах! Честное слово. Углублении познаний и…  
– Доктор, – обращается ко мне освобожденная от позора жертва, сведя кустистые брови и надув щеки для эффекта внушительности. Вот с таким видом все пострадавшие только от собственной глупости начинают чего-то требовать.  
– Что-то болит? Вы уверены, что вам ничего не повредили, когда, ну… – я нарочно делаю паузу, не испытывая ни капли смущения. Смущение для медиков – непозволительная роскошь.  
– Нет, что вы, со мной все в полном порядке! Может, вы вернете мне наручники? Я их одолжил, – надутые щеки сдуваются, он мнется, опустив глаза. Одолжил, конечно, у дамы, которая его к батарее и приковала.  
– Не могу вам их вернуть, вещественные доказательства необходимо прикрепить к отчету, – я запихиваю наручники в маленький прозрачный пакетик прямо у него перед носом и прячу в рабочую сумку. – И эту вещь слишком опасно оставлять в руках неподготовленных людей. Не беспокойтесь, лет через пятнадцать их утилизируют. За счет государства.  
«Думаю, твою коллекцию ждет пополнение, – набираю я парой минут позже. – Как насчет ужина?»  
Даже не представляю, как он истолкует мое предложение. Как дружеское? Как намек на свидание? Впрочем, мне не стоит беспокоиться о том, что меня неправильно поймет человек, читающий мысли. В моих мыслях мы уже переспали. Раза два.  
Шерлок отвечает согласием через пару часов.  
Железки бренчат у меня в сумке всю смену. Коллеги с любопытством переглядываются, но вопросов не задают. Мне ни капли не стыдно. 

 

***

 

– Ты на этой неделе выглядишь неприлично счастливым, – Артур бьет меня полотенцем по спине, проходя мимо по коридору. Опять все утро провел на футбольном поле, гоняя мяч со своими «рыцарями». Теперь он полон благодушия и миролюбия. Футбол мой кузен обожает и, если бы не статус наследника престола, он явно попытал удачи в профессиональном спорте.  
– В счастье нет ничего неприличного, – парирую я.  
– Не скажи, – Артур задумчиво рассматривает меня, – я вот, когда повстречал Софию, тоже был неприлично счастлив, а виной всему оказалось чертово зелье. Гляди в оба, Джонни, а то и тебя заколдуют. И сам не заметишь, как женишься!  
– Только после тебя, – я хлопаю по руке, которую Артур уже протянул, чтобы похлопать меня по плечу. Он смеется заливисто и заразительно, мотает головой, точно собака. Волосы топорщатся над головой, как соломенная корона.  
Неприятная история вышла тогда с Софией, и ведь если бы просто покушение или месть, но магия, магию Утер ненавидел всей душой. И тюремный срок за приворот глупая девчонка получила, как другие – за убийство.  
– Есть повод посмеяться? – из бокового прохода к нам выплывает Моргана, ходит она всегда с таким достоинством, как легендарный фрегат «Гермиона», гордая, покоряющая дикую стихию. Она настоящая принцесса, хоть и не принцесса по статусу. Незаконнорождённая дочь Утера и одна из самых решительных девушек из тех, кого я знаю. Она не отправилась на войну, чтобы встретить страхи лицом к лицу, она нашла себе другое испытание храбрости – государственная безопасность.  
– У нас всегда есть повод посмеяться, – обыгрываю я вопрос, приобнимая Моргану в приветствии, от нее пахнет травами и яблоками. Артур машет рукой и исчезает в направлении ванной. До ужина осталось не так много, ему нужно успеть привести себя в порядок.  
– Сильно досталось от Утера? – спрашивает она, медленно отстраняясь. Моргана выше меня, и мне приходится постоянно чуть поворачивать голову и смотреть вверх, когда я разговариваю с ней.  
– Не поверишь, нет, – делюсь я. – Он отправил второго секретаря с запиской.  
– Что равнозначно тому, что он не слишком зол, но слегка раздосадован, – Моргана собственнически притягивает меня к себе, положив правую руку на плечи, и ведет по галерее, соединяющей западное и южное крыло замка. – Стареет папочка, я слышала, с возрастом сухари вроде него становятся отходчивыми и мягкими. Через год-другой будет печь пироги и кормить уток в пруду.  
– Я бы на это не надеялся. Ты не забывай, как досталось Артуру за отказ присутствовать на званом ужине в честь прибытия высокомерного хмыря из Штатов. Весь третий этаж дрожал, особенно зал с доспехами.  
– О, это ничто в сравнении с тем скандалом, который разразился, когда я сбежала в охотничий домик с Грэгори. Там не только пол дрожал, а декоративная штукатурка до самого потолка треснула.  
Мы с одинаковым хмыком вспоминаем события бурной и приторно глупой юности. Моргана моя одногодка, это Артур младше на два с небольшим года, и он, конечно, не участвовал в наших шалостях в то время. В пятнадцать даже год разницы в возрасте чувствуется остро, это после двадцати все размывается, неумолимое взросление привносит в отношения с родными и окружением покой и терпимость.  
– Ладно, смешной парень, ты мне расскажешь о том, кто этот тип, из-за которого ты угодил за решетку? – Моргана сжимает свою маленькую ладошку на плече, намекая, что не отпустит, пока я не расскажу все, что ее интересует.  
– Поверь мне, это не его вина, – я не замечаю даже, как поднимаю руки в жесте защиты.  
– Теперь это становится по-настоящему интересным, – тянет моя кузина, прикусывая нижнюю губу, – Гвен права.  
– В чем?  
– Ямочки, – она подносит палец к моему лицу и ласково очерчивает линию скул. – У тебя ямочки, как будто ты постоянно прячешь улыбку.  
–И что?  
– Ничего. Я так давно не видела у тебя этих ямочек. С похорон, Гарри, наверное. Представляешь, как я соскучилась?

 

***

– Нет, нет, нет, не подходите ко мне! – взвизгивает девушка, едва не свалившись со скользкого камня под ногами.  
Она мокрая, злая и замерзшая. И еще совсем юная – лет шестнадцати-семнадцати на вид. Везет мне на впечатлительных дам, попадающих в беду. Лопасти вертолета еще не успели остановиться, а она, перекрикивая шум, облила всю команду спасателей бранью.  
Глаза огромные и испуганные.  
– Ну, и зачем ты прыгать собралась? – вяло интересуюсь я, перебрасывая крепления страховки через перила моста. Майк старается делать то же самое с другой стороны. – Поверь опыту, с этой высоты – ты сразу насмерть не разобьёшься, не повезет, и ноги сломаешь или позвоночник, тогда тебе не выплыть, медленно захлебнешься водой.  
– А ведьмы не тонут, – щерится она, то ли от злобы, то ли от холода. Ночью на продуваемым всеми ветрами мосту стоять – это вам не пляже Испании греться.  
Я приподнимаю брови в недоумении.  
– Это кто тебе такую глупость сказал?  
– Я этот блядский тест провалила, я знаю! Они так посмотрели, что я все поняла. Я старалась! А после восемнадцати уже не проверяют, мне почти удалось, почти, – к последнему слову девушка сникает, голова ее опускается и она задумчиво смотрит вниз – на черную плескающуюся воду. – Я старалась.  
Тест на склонность к магии проводят трижды: в шесть лет, в одиннадцать и в шестнадцать. Все это отдано на откуп системе образования и учебным заведениям, которые, как того требует закон, по этому вопросу курирует Башня. Так находят тех, кому суждено стать волшебниками. И изолируют.  
– Ты поэтому с моста прыгаешь?  
Девушка кивнула и повернулась ко мне, рукавом вытирая текущий ручьем нос. Вид она имела крайне несчастный. Бледная до синевы, с покрасневшими щеками и дрожащими на перилах моста пальцами. Только глаза под длинной челкой пылали тусклым золотым светом.  
– Они не дадут мне остаться с мамой, – тихо добавила она, и уже с новой силой заголосила: – таким как я не дают жить дома! Они будут выбирать за меня, как будто я – пустое место.  
Солгать ей, было выше моих сил, даже ради ее собственного блага. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, что да, по решению Башни, она может никогда не увидеть своих родных. Да что там, некоторых лишают права переписки. Дети, которых забирает Башня, фактически умирают для их семей: у волшебников не должно быть связей, не должно быть соблазнов, так говорят.  
И именно так советуют принимать реальность родителям и близким психологи.  
Волшебникам слишком легко менять мир в нужном направлении, дергая за нити судьбу. Действуя из благих побуждений, они могут вызвать массовые жертвы среди мирного населения, провоцируя конфликты и войны. Волшебники не стабильны и не отвечают сами за себя, государство решает за них и для их блага. Так говорят.  
Король верит в это. Я воспитан иначе, я вижу в магии талант и возможность, не угрозу.  
– Как тебя зовут? – осторожно спрашиваю я у девушки, остановившись в двух шагах от нее.  
– Мари, – говорит она. – А тебя я видела в новостях. Ты принц.  
– Не совсем, – хоть мне и нравится, что она отвлеклась, но бросаться на нее я не хочу. – Может быть, ты дашь мне руку, Мари?  
– Какая разница? Если я прыгну и умру или попаду в Башню? – интересуется она, как все подростки не различая реальность и максимализм. – Меня отправят в тюрьму. Что, если они будут ставить на мне эксперименты? Разве я это заслужила? Я была обычной! Самой обычной. И они будут тщательнее проверять мою семью. А если мой брат…  
Она закрывает рот рукой и едва не теряет равновесие. Перехватываю и обнимаю. Я всякого навидался, но от слов этой девочки у меня ком стоит в горле. Ее магия не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь пугающей. Это не стихая, которая ластиться к рукам Морганы, не пронизывающая энергия Шерлока, что-то тонкое и дрожащее, как сама Мари.  
– Отойдите на безопасное расстояние, – раздается голос буквально у меня над ухом, – эта ведьма представляет для окружающих опасность, мы изолируем ее.  
Я сталкиваюсь взглядом с невозмутимым человеком в плаще и его спутницей. На их одежде вышиты эмблемы Башни. Подоспели вовремя, что называется. А ведь я почти решился на то, что, по-хорошему, является государственной изменой – сокрытие волшебника.  
– Она не представляет ни для кого опасность, – строго замечаю я, продолжая удерживать и себя и девочку на небольшом каменном выступе моста. Спасибо, что на дворе ночь и вокруг нас еще не собралась толпа зевак.  
– Нас не интересует ваше мнение. Есть правила. Отойдите, чтобы мы могли забрать ее.  
– Пожалуйста, – скулит Мари. – Не надо, пожалуйста.  
– Я сообщу о вашем препятствии делам Башни вашему начальству, – огрызается раздраженный моей медлительностью мужчина, но женщина за его спиной хранит спокойствие. У нее лицо ледяной королевы, и сила, взметнувшаяся вокруг нас, похожа на вьюгу.  
Сила всех волшебников разная. Чаще всего то, что мы зовем магией – лишь мелкая способность: читать мысли, перемещать предметы, вызывать дождь, выращивать цветы, менять внешность. Но есть небольшой процент одаренных, которые способны на настоящие «старые» заклинания.  
Под властью одного из них, меня оттаскивает от Мари в сторону, как нашкодившего щенка, и выбрасывает на дорогу. Майк что-то протестующе кричит. Я слышу в наушниках голос Кэри, но разобрать не могу ни слова. Магия перебивает сигнал. А девушка замирает, пришпиленная к перилам моста.  
– Вот так бы сразу, – самодовольно произносит женщина, и я запоминаю ее брезгливый взгляд. Белоснежные локоны над головой кажутся не нимбом, а колючей короной.  
Мари смотрит на нее, я не представляю, что именно она видит в это мгновение, но пугается она насмерть. Я видел такое выражение на лицах людей, заглянувших в лицо духов пустыни.  
И тусклое золото в глазах девушки взвивается костром опавших листьев, сбрасывая наваждение силы, удерживающей ее на месте. Больше не сомневаясь, она отталкивается от перил моста и прыгает вниз. Я слышу только короткий вскрик и плеск. Больше ничего.  
Темная гладь Темзы смыкается над ее головой. 

 

***

– Я слышал, вчерашняя ночь выдалась тяжелой, – произносит Адам, протягивая мне бокал вина. Он говорит, рассматривая стену за моей спиной, избегая любой возможности встретиться взглядами, и крепко стискивает челюсть. По мою душу явился.  
– Если уж ты об этом слышал, плакаться в твой торжественный пиджак не буду, – я рассеянно разглядываю гостей, величаво прохаживающихся по бальному залу. Прием в посольстве Индии грозит затянуться до полуночи, а с каждой минутой градус моего раздражения растет.  
Из всей королевской семьи на этот ежегодный бал могу отправиться только я. Только меня терпит госпожа посол – сильная потомственная ведьма. Несколько лет назад нам пришлось работать рука об руку над общей проблемой, и мы, скажем так, прониклись мировоззрением друг друга. Она научила меня различать и понимать силу. Доверять ей.  
В Индии магия и светская жизнь неразделимы. Многие волшебники Британии бегут туда. Не скажу, что я их осуждаю.  
Заглядываю на дно бокала с шампанским и вспоминаю, что пить мне нельзя. От вчерашних приключений на мосту в глубокую царапину на бедре, оставленную проржавевшим железным болтом, попала грязь, и из больницы меня отпустили под честное обещание обрабатывать и дезинфицировать все самостоятельно.  
– Я знаю, что ты зол, Джон, и представители Башни не имели права нападать, но…  
– Я зол? – я поворачиваюсь к нему, сжимая свободную руку в кулак. Я не драчун, но, честное слово, тело сводит от желания врезать ему. – Плевать мне, на что они имели право. Девочка умерла. Мы нашли тело лишь под утро! Ей было всего шестнадцать, Адам. Ее имя Мари. Запомни, у всех жертв вашего ослиного упрямства есть имена.  
– Что ты от меня хочешь? – сдувшись, как воздушный шарик, и потеряв напускной гонор, он выглядит на свой возраст. Ох, не повезет кому-то сегодня попасться под горячую руку главы секретной службы.  
– Это ты чего от меня хочешь? – очень тихо сквозь зубы интересуюсь я. – Ты же подошел ко мне первым.  
Нет, я политик, но и не идиот.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты раздувал скандал. Вопрос с Башней мы решим самостоятельно, я ручаюсь, но лучше обойтись без официальных жалоб. Магистр проведет разъяснительную работу. Время сейчас неспокойное. Очень неспокойное, Джон, – Адам все еще смотрит в стену, но я знаю, что при любой попытке кого-то из гостей нас подслушать, он сменит тему.  
– Неспокойное? – я переспрашиваю с насмешкой. – Было ли время, когда у вас не было проблем с Башней? Вы посадили в клетку хищников и надеетесь, что они будут плясать под вашу дудку. Давай признаем, что ни ты, ни Министерство обороны больше не контролируйте их. Вы вообще не представляете, что происходит за стенами Башни. Они делают, что хотят и когда хотят. И изоляция волшебников до сих пор действует лишь потому, что положение изоляции их целиком и полностью устраивает.  
– Джон.  
– Тридцать лет Джон! – шиплю не хуже змеи. – Мы единственная страна развитого мира, застрявшая в этом проклятом средневековье, отринувшем магию и факт того, что земля вертится. Я говорил дяде, но он и слышать не хочет. Ты тоже отказываешься меня слушать. Может, мне обратиться к премьер-министру? Жалоба на превышение полномочий – отличный повод поговорить с на редкость вменяемым политиком.  
– Ты просто не понимаешь, на что способны волшебники, мы не можем им идти на уступки сейчас. Риск…  
– Уж точно хуже, чем взрыв ядерной бомбы, не будет!  
Мою пламенную речь прерывает появление на горизонте посла в сопровождении супруга. Индра приветственно улыбается и берет курс в мою сторону. Я и глазом не успеваю моргнуть, как Адам Голд растворяется в толпе. Шпион, чтоб его. Нет, он умен, лоялен и, без сомнений, не на пустом месте заработал себе репутацию, но слишком зависим от симпатий. Он хочет мне нравиться, он хочет нравиться Утеру.  
Занялся бы работой!  
– Мой любимый из Пендрагонов, – Индра обнимает меня, и мы тут же оказываемся ослеплены вспышками фотокамер. Она незаметно скользит пальцами под рукав моего пиджака и сжимает браслет: – ты сегодня не в духе, я чувствую.  
Фотографы исчезают буквально за мгновения, и на нас больше никто не обращает внимания. Я криво улыбаюсь, пожимаю плечами.  
– Мелкие неприятности, – уклончиво отвечаю.  
– Пусть будут мелкие неприятности, забудь о них на пару часов, – Индра кивает в такт словам и сережки в ее ушах позвякивают. – Чувствую, что твоя душа оживает. Что-то изменилось с нашей последней встречи. Я рада. Кого ты встретил?  
– Я кого-то встретил? – отшучиваюсь, стараясь разыграть удивление. Выходит паршиво.  
– О, ну я же ведьма, милый, – шепотом сообщает она, забирает бокал вина и делает глоток, – у меня есть дар – видеть суть. У тебя на душе отпечатались смерть и пустыня. Много чужих секретов хранишь. Много скорби. Храброе сердце. И вот тут – надежда. Предчувствие перемен. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе погадала? Я умею заглядывать в будущее.  
– Боже, в Англии за это сажают в тюрьму, – стараюсь отшутиться я.  
– Какое счастье, что мы сейчас не в Англии!

 

***

– Гаюс, – я захожу в личные комнаты советника Утера перед сном. – Гаюс!  
– И вам добрый вечер, милорд, – он выходит из спальни, накинув на себя яркий красный халат, очевидно, уже готовился ко сну. – Что привело вас ко мне сегодня? Может быть, урок истории на ночь глядя?  
Я прикрываю глаза и тихо смеюсь: Гаюс, неповторимый, удивительный Гаюс, он всегда остается собой. Когда я был маленьким, он рассказывал мне, Моргане и Артуру историю волшебства в этом мире под видом детских сказок. Его рассказы открыли для меня мир полный сложностей и неоднозначности, в котором нет черного и белого, а все определяет наш собственный выбор.  
Он до сих пор продолжает давать дельные советы и направлять нас. И мне не по себе от того, насколько несправедливо обошлась с ним судьба. Преданный семье и Утеру, Гаюс отказался от своей силы добровольно. Он заслуживал лучшего, но никогда не просил о большем.  
– Помнишь то синее зелье, что ты варил для Артура? У тебя не осталось колбочки?  
Старик смотрит на меня с сомнением, но уходит в маленькую нишу и возвращается уже с закупоренной дозой.  
– Джон, зачем тебе зелье? – он садится на невысокий диван в гостиной и хлопает по подушке рядом с собой. – Если кто-то пытается тебя отравить, ты должен сказать об этом…  
– Нет, – я решительно сажусь рядом с ним, вновь почувствовав себя маленьким мальчиком. Хочется взъерошить волосы и высунуть язык. Хочется доверять ему безоговорочно. – После одного очень тяжелого дня на работе, мне снятся странные сны, если честно. Яркие. Повторяющиеся, похожие на наведенные, но я в этом не уверен.  
Мне раз за разом сниться, что с этого проклятого моста прыгает не девочка, а другой сероглазый волшебник, но в этом я не признаюсь даже старому другу.  
– Это универсальный очиститель, он выводит из организма последствия воздействия любой магии, – Гаюс вскидывает бровь, задумавшись, но тут его глаза округляются. – Какие наведенные сны? Кошмары?  
– Нет, – вновь возражаю я, – серьезно, нет, просто один и тот же человек и… – запинаюсь, развожу руками не в силах подобрать слова. – Гаюс, я никого ни в чем не обвиняю, но дай мне выпить зелье, и я перестану подозревать неизвестно кого неизвестно в чем. В семье Пендрагонов все параноики.  
– Приворотные, воздействие которых ты заподозрил, мой юный и все еще наивный мальчик, – усмехается тайный советник короля, – слишком специфические зелья, они превращают людей в марионеток. Тебе бы даже в голову не пришло меня искать и разбираться в причинах своих снов и чувств, будь ты под воздействием. Неужели, тот, кто тебе снится, вызывает у тебя эйфорию одним своим существованием? Отвлекает от любого занятия? Мысли о чем-то другом допустить не можешь?  
Отрицательно качаю головой после каждого вопроса. Нет, парочку очень грязных мыслей, пожалуй, вызывает. Навязчивых мыслей. И безотчетный страх повторения безвыходной ситуации на мосту. Я не желаю Шерлоку такой судьбы, но, чем ближе он будет ко мне, тем больше шансов, что его раскроют. Заберут.  
Башня уже принесла официальные извинения за неподобающие обращение с особой королевской крови, но отбросить меня снова, как щенка, им мало что помешает. Утер сам создал монстра, дело времени, когда этот монстр сорвется с цепи.  
– Тогда выброси глупости из головы и живи, как живется, – Гаюс хлопает себя по коленям и тут же морщится от силы удара. – Его Величество, конечно, справедливо беспокоится о наследниках престола, но пусть его опасения останутся при нем, а не посеют зерно сомнений в тебе. Не все волшебники по природе коварны и лживы, не все жаждут власти, и не все ищут отмщения, волшебники тоже люди.  
– Я никогда так не думал, – я опускаю глаза, чувствуя, как в носу появляется щекочущее чувство. – Гаюс, я сожалению, что тебе.. что ты… о том, что сделали с тобой. О том, что делают с другими. Если бы я мог что-то изменить, я бы изменил, я…  
Он накрывает мои скрещенные руки ладонью, и я выдыхаю, потому что меня переполняет усталость.  
– Однажды, все изменится, и станет так, как должно быть, – произносит он. – Даже если я этого уже не увижу, я знаю, что наступит время, и магия вернется в Британию, и будет вновь принята королевским двором.  
– Мне бы твою уверенность, – я впервые выражаю свое согласие в этом вопросе вслух.  
– У меня есть некоторые надежды на Артура.  
– Он будет хорошим королем, но едва ли – тем самым. Артур относится к волшебникам не лучше его отца.  
Гаюс задумчиво рассматривает узор на обоях, и мне даже кажется, что он заснул, но он тихо произносит:  
– Магия у него в крови, он может не принять ее, но не сможет уничтожить.

 

***

– Ты явно жульничаешь.  
– Совсем нет.  
– Хорошо, мое дежурство приходится на каждый четвертый день с промежутком в три выходных и длится двенадцать часов. Третью неделю подряд мое подразделение направляют на происшествия, на которых я снова и снова встречаю тебя. Шерлок Холмс, скажи мне, чисто статистически, какова вероятность, что это случайное стечение обстоятельств? – он испытывает мое терпение.  
С одной стороны, это даже любопытно, и похоже на игру в горячо-холодно, с другой – я непреднамеренно отвлекаюсь. Что, если я вот так отвлекусь и кого-то не успею спасти, потакая своим желаниям?  
– Я не доверяю статистике, – Шерлок неуверенно дергает плечом, старательно избегая необходимости смотреть мне в глаза. – У тебя был вопрос. Задавай.  
Мы стоим посреди оживленной Бейкер-Стрит, я опираюсь спиной о машину, это дает мне возможность смотреть снизу вверх и не задирать голову. Парковка тут, безусловно, запрещена, но автомобиль с номерами королевской службы не тронет ни один эвакуатор. Статус дает возможности, очень редко – я пользуюсь.  
– О тебе писали в «Таймс», о невероятном возвращении драгоценностей семье Лефье, – вспоминаю я первое, что приходит в голову.  
– О тебе писала «Гардиан», – Шерлок трет подбородок, задевая губы пальцами, и это немного отвлекает. – Совершенно не помню о чем на этот раз. Турнир по поло? Выставка стрит-арта?  
Он блестяще имитирует безразличие, прямо как моя кузина.  
– Прием в посольстве Индии, бываю там каждый год, – произношу я, чтобы уловить гримасу воспоминания, успевшую промелькнуть на его лице. – Не говори, что ты имеешь что-то против Свободомыслящих.  
– Ничего не имею. Вопрос в том, что на этом приеме делал ты, – Шерлок решается посмотреть на меня, испытывая.  
Скользкий вопрос. Индия одна из стран, активно поддерживающих право на полную свободу для волшебников и предоставляющих убежище. Эта самая свобода давно стоит Британии поперек горла, но время военных действий прошло, наступила эпоха выматывающих переговоров.  
– Я служил в Ираке, и в Иране, – и прежде, чем Шерлок решает, что мой дядя так запугивает дипломатических соперников, добавляю: – в политике всегда приятнее говорить с тем, кто понимает, о чем речь.  
– Политика Свободомыслящих тебе близка? Надо же. Сомневаюсь, что Его Величество одобряет, – вдруг резко сообщает Шерлок, в глазах его на секунду появляется фанатичный блеск, – А как же извечное: между людьми и волшебниками существуют различия, которые...  
Я немею, но вдруг догадываюсь, что он меня провоцирует. Привык бросать вызов. Он поступает так со всем, чего желает - отталкивает.  
– На этой пропитанной ксенофобией фразе я закрыл учебник «Введения в магическую историю». Мне жаль, что ты его прочитал. Потому что это дерьмо. Различий не существует, – тихо, но твердо обозначаю свое отношение я. – Никаких различий, между людьми и волшебниками. Любая свобода любого существа на планете – это безрассудство чистой воды. Любая сила обременяется ответственностью. Мне это известно лучше, чем многим.  
Шерлок теряется от моего напора. И не находит аргументов – возразить.  
Хочу его обнять, но сдерживаюсь. Шерлок слишком ценит свою независимость, чтобы инициатива исходила от меня. За тот месяц, что я его знаю, он присматривается ко мне, решая, как близко подпустит. Два недо-свидания, оборвавшихся на середине, занимательная переписка и встречи на происшествиях. Мои отношения еще никогда не развивались по такой замысловатой схеме. Он проверяет меня, и, полагаю, я прохожу проверку весьма успешно.  
– Я не верю в случайное стечение обстоятельств, оно попросту невозможно для меня, – вдруг признает Шерлок. – Нет ничего случайного в том, что происходит то, чего я хочу.  
Более откровенного признания я, видимо, не дождусь.  
– Чего же ты ждешь?  
Он разглядывает на меня, как сова, заприметившая мышь в невысокой траве, голодно и неотрывно. Сглатывает и неожиданно разворачивается и идет к дому. Я соображаю, что к чему уже в тот момент, когда массивная дверь за ним закрывается.  
Признался, называется!  
Ну уж нет. Этот разговор не окончен, не тогда, когда мы, кажется, расставили все акценты верно. Меня уже начинает утомлять игра в кошки-мышки. Я рывком распахиваю дверь и оказываюсь в темном коридоре. На мгновение слепну, но не успевают глаза привыкнуть к темноте, как я чувствую движение рядом, и Шерлок, ну кому же еще это быть, обхватывает мой подбородок ладонями в перчатках. И произносит:  
– Ладно. Пусть.  
Понятия не имею, себе он это говорит или мне, но целует он нетерпеливо и тягуче долго, что я забываю обо всем. Буквально обо всем, даже о вешалке у стены, которую мы благополучно сбиваем по пути, пытаясь развернуться, вслепую нашаривая стены.  
– Надо наверх, – бормочет он, пытаясь вытащить мою рубашку из брюк и расстегнуть ремень.  
Согласен. Здравая мысль. Я снова накрываю его рот своим, расстегивая пиджак. Мой уже расстегнут. И Шерлок решителен, как бывают решительны те, кто смертельно боится быть отвергнутым. Мне хочется что-то сказать, чтобы подтвердить свою заинтересованность в нем, мне хочется отвести его наверх, прижать к стене и опуститься на колени. Уверен, ему понравится. Сделаю все, чтобы ему понравилось.  
Вертящийся на языке комплимент прерывает громоподобный стук в дверь. И звонок.  
– Откройте, мы ищем мистера Пендрагона.  
Мы успеваем отскочить друг от друга, когда в крошечную прихожую вваливается Гавейн с несколькими знакомыми мне охранниками и пистолетом наголо. Взгляд у него абсолютно бешеный, я такого еще никогда не видел.  
– Хвала богам, вы живы, – произносит он, опуская оружие.  
Он косится на Шерлока и не произносит больше ни слова, потому что Холмс посторонний, но я и так все понимаю. Личная охрана принца не стала бы искать меня и вламываться в дом без оснований, личная охрана принца – прежде прочего – охраняет принца.  
Кажется, теперь это я. 

***

Посреди пустого больничного коридора на меня налетает Моргана и обнимает так сильно, что на плечах останутся синяки.  
– Ты в порядке, – она говорит полушепотом, глаза шальные, отчаянные. – Отец так и не пришел в себя, готовят операционную.  
– Он сильный, он справится, – обещаю ей я. Как врач, я бы дал тридцать процентов успеха, как племянник, хочу верить во все девяносто, как регент – отчаянно надеюсь на сто. Непростая математика отношений с высшими силами.  
Моргана поджимает губы и качает головой. На ней растянутый синий свитер и джинсы, на мгновение передо мной снова та пятнадцатилетняя девочка, стоящая рядом с Утером и отчаянно старавшаяся не заплакать на похоронах моей матери, чтобы не испортить официальную церемонию.  
Первое негласное правило принцесс из рода Пендрагонов гласит: принцессы не плачут. Она сама так решила.  
– Мне кажется, он просто не выдержал, когда сообщили, что Артур пропал… – она разводит руками и поворачивается ко мне спиной, смотрит в окно больничной палаты. – Я уже не помню, когда мы жили спокойно. Когда было хорошо. Мы как будто прокляты!  
– Я тоже не помню, – мне остается только встать рядом с ней. Присутствие охраны, готовой буквально взять меня в плотное оцепление, раздражает, но терплю молча. Спасет то, что я привык находиться в неприятных, даже невыносимых условиях, и действовать тогда, когда большинство людей накрывает приступ неконтролируемой паники. – Нужно найти Артура.  
Рука Морганы тянется к моей и крепко сжимает, но сама она не отводит взгляд от прозрачного стекла, произносит на грани слышимости:  
– Я его не чувствую.  
– Артура?  
Она кивает, и это плохо, очень-очень плохо. Если ведьма не ощущает связи с родной кровью, возможно, принц мертв. И пусть у Морганы дар предсказательницы, не чародейки, у меня нет оснований не доверять ее интуиции.  
– Я найду его, обещаю, – мы соприкасаемся пальцами, желая успокоиться и поддержать друг друга. Так и стоим, не знаю, сколько проходит времени, Моргана прислоняется своим плечом к моему и молчит.  
Не хочу верить, что остались только мы вдвоем. Нет уж, рано сдаваться.  
Моргана поворачивается ко мне и твердо, так чтобы я даже не посмел возразить, говорит:  
– Отца сейчас увезут на операцию, в больнице остается Гаюс, поклявшийся докладывать о его состоянии каждые полчаса. Нам тут делать нечего. На поиски Артура подняты все спецслужбы страны. Пойдем, я помогу тебе с официальным обращением к нации.  
– Моргана…  
– Королевство прежде всего, помнишь? А потом, потом что-нибудь придумаем, – добавляет она, и я вновь вижу перед собой собранную, готовую отразить любое нападение леди. Она дала себе время для слабости, теперь пришло время для силы. – И я хочу поскорее узнать, кого в этот раз я должна «отблагодарить» за покушение на мою семью.  
Второе правило принцессы из рода Пендрагонов, придуманное ей самой, гласит: враг должен быть уничтожен.  
Мне тоже нужно завести собственный свод правил. 

 

***

 

– Мне поклониться? – спрашивает Шерлок, преувеличено заинтересованно рассматривая совокупляющихся ежиков на обоях. Я, определенно, должен познакомиться с дизайнером обновленных дворцовых интерьеров лично и пожать его мужественную руку.  
– Что ты, лучше сразу пасть на колени, – предлагаю я, занимая место за столом. Это кабинет Артура, во дворце я так и не удосужился завести себе рабочее место.  
Шерлок приподнимает брови, словно, по-настоящему обдумывает мое предложение. Я и без того на иголках – Артура нет уже 36 часов, – так что воображение отыгрывает со мной злую шутку, и я представляю, как он, следуя вымершей с тысячелетие традиции, коленопреклонённо приветствует сюзерена. Перед глазами все на мгновение темнеет, а кровь стучит в висках.  
«Власть», – смутно догадываюсь я, стараясь не до конца распробовать чуждое чувство. И взываю ко всем богам, чтобы он в этот момент не читал мои мысли. Судя по тому, что брови Шерлока приподнимаются еще выше, он именно этим и занят. Твою ж кавалерию!  
– Это была шутка, – поспешно добавляю я, откашливаясь. – Я, кажется, был у тебя дома, так что это запоздалое ответное приглашение. Садись, пожалуйста.  
Он улыбается снисходительно, но садиться на предложенное кресло, небрежно одергивает пиджак.  
– Так чем я могу помочь регенту?  
Призывая на помощь все свое терпение, произношу:  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел принца.  
Он смотрит прямо на меня не моргая, как сова, и я отчетливо вижу золотые искры, вспыхивающие в серой радужке.  
Дело не в моем безоговорочном доверии, в котором так легко обвинить его природное обаяние, Шерлок Холмс лучший детектив на островах. Я узнал об этом еще в тот день, когда мой телефон впервые оказался у него в заложниках. Служба безопасности поспешила навести справки и предоставила подробный отчет.  
Излишне подробный отчет.  
– Уверен, на поиски твоего кузена брошена вся королевская рать, – резонно замечает Холмс, опуская взгляд вниз и теперь задумчиво рассматривает свои руки. Я же вспоминаю, как он прикасался ко мне. От загривка вниз пробегает волна жара.  
– Они уже упустили его из виду, чем воспользовались похитители. Не хочу дать им возможность промахнуться дважды.  
– Пендрагоны никогда не дают второй шанс, – Шерлок то ли вменяет мне происхождение в вину, то ли напоминает себе о чем-то. Он наклоняется и требовательно протягивает руку: – Отчеты о ходе расследования?  
– Все передаст Гавейн. Я распоряжусь. Твой уровень допуска приравнивается к его. Если что-то понадобится..  
Шерлок неопределенно хмыкает и пожимает плечами: сам себе на уме.  
– Когда мне что-то нужно, я это получаю, а не спрашиваю.  
– Тем лучше, – я хочу расслабиться и прикрыть глаза хоть на минуту. Голова готова взорваться от усталости и накопившегося глухого раздражения. – Я ничего не требую, я только хочу…  
– Найти кузена, – за меня заканчивает Шерлок. – Понимаю.  
– Ты поможешь мне?  
Шерлок поднимается из кресла и накрывает мою руку своей, копируя мой жест над обрывом, он не пытается меня успокоить, но задерживая пальцы дольше, чем требует этикет.  
– Безусловно. Полагаю, мне хватит суток. 

 

***

– Думаю, завтра вечером мы попробуем вывести твоего дядю из искусственной комы, – уставший Гаюс садится на кресло напротив меня и трет колени – они часто болят и доставляют ему немало хлопот.  
Сегодня он в этом кресле «посетителя» – в третьей дюжине, как обшивка не лопнула!  
– Боже, скорее бы уже, – признаюсь я с искренностью исповедующегося, ударяясь затылком о мягкий подголовник у меня за спиной. – Лучше бы я снова пожары в Греции тушил.  
Гаюс многозначительно хмыкает и нажимает на неприметную кнопку в углу стола, вызывая горничную. Девушка является тут же, словно за дверью стояла, приседает неловком книксене и замирает, сложив руки перед собой.  
– Дорогая, принеси пожалуйста нам чай с булочками, – просит он, в то время, как мне хочется вымолить дозу кофе внутривенно. – Кофе, Джон, лишит тебя последних сил, поверь старику.  
– Как Моргана? – интересуюсь я, сдержав на языке все жалобы. Жаловаться принцы могут только резиновой уточке в ванной. Очень-очень тихо. Я, хоть и временно исполняющий обязанности, но принц: сдохни, но держи лицо.  
– Рвет и мечет? – Гаюс делает вид, что задумался над определением состояния моей кузины. – Она хочет найти брата, беспокоится за отца, негодует по поводу работы службы безопасности. Гвен пошла к ней.  
– С чаем?  
– С чаем, – подтверждает мое предположение Гаюс. Правильно, Гвен – к Моргане, он – ко мне. Кто-то должен отправиться в пасть ко льву, чтобы стадо овец продолжило жить спокойно. Интересно мне, с каких это мор, меня стали считать львом. При лучшем раскладе, потяну на оцелота.  
– Скажи мне, Джон, я заметил примечательного молодого человека в коридоре…  
– Это дворец, тут много людей ходит, – я тянусь к телефону, проверяя, не пришло ли мне новое сообщение от Шерлока, пусто.  
– Высокий, черноволосый, самоуверенный, крайне запоминающийся, должен сказать, – отрывисто сообщает мне старый советник и наблюдает: – и зовут его Шерлок Холмс, я спросил на посту охраны.  
– Да, я попросил консультирующего детектива Скотланд-Ярда заняться поисками Артура, – туманно обрисовываю я ситуацию. – Если ты читаешь газеты, ты о нем слышал.  
– Это тот самый волшебник, заставивший тебя опасаться приворотного зелья? – глаза у Гаюса, несмотря на возраст, ясные. – Вижу, что тот самый. Можешь не отвечать. Он из хорошей семьи, пожалуйста, Джон, я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал, как его... – он осекается. – Ты же знаешь, что он ничего противозаконного не сделал?  
– Я не собираюсь… – горло перехватывает от возмущения. – Я не собираюсь отправлять его в Башню. Мне сейчас нужна помощь детектива, колдуна, да хоть самого дьявола, чтобы найти принца. Я никогда…  
– Хорошо, – Гаюс опускает взгляд. – Будь осторожнее и сам. Волшебники умеют менять мир, но не всегда в лучшую сторону. Даже если очень хотят творить добро, их сила, преломляясь через их же слабости способна снести все на своем пути. Поверь старику, на всякое действие найдется противодействие. Рано или поздно.  
– Я и сам больше не неопытный мальчик, который различает только черное и белое. Насмотрелся всякого, – вздыхаю я. – Давай выпьем чай, и у меня еще есть дело, которое я хочу завершить до завтрашнего утра.  
– Что-то не терпящее отлагательств? В такой час? С ума сойти. Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь, – предлагает Гаюс. – Я помогал Утеру с делами и не раз.  
– Нет, я справлюсь, – я стараюсь сохранить невозмутимость и скрыть от строгого наставника, как сильно волнуюсь, и как не желаю его вмешательства. Решение принято, и отступать я никогда не умел, но самый темный час – перед рассветом, больший страх – перед началом.  
У меня есть сегодняшний и завтрашний дни в роли регента королевства. Утер никогда меня не простит, но я сам себя не прощу, если не попробую изменить мир за отведенное мне время. 

 

***

– Я знаю, как спасти Артуру жизнь, – шепотом сообщает мне Шерлок, – но это может быть опасно. Рисковая затея.  
Три часа утра. Он наглым образом забрался ко мне в кровать в ботинках и в пальто и рассматривает меня, как бабочку под увеличительным стеклом. Глаза какие-то круглые, совсем совиные, только клюва не хватает. В моей кровати. Черт.  
– Ты подкупил охранников, чтобы попасть сюда? – я моргаю, сбрасывая оцепенение, тянусь к выключателю ночника. Комнату заливает мягкий белый свет. Шерлок недовольно морщится.  
– Чтобы попасть в постель принца достаточно заплатить охранникам? Я думал это дворец, а не дом терпимости, – манерно тянет он. Спускает ноги на пол и садится ровно, продолжая наблюдать за мной краем глаза. – В это крыло меня пустила твоя кузина. Третья дверь слева, так и сказала.  
– Опять не спит, – я вздыхаю. Моргана себя измотает до обморока. – Ты нашел Артура, я правильно расслышал?  
– И да, и нет, – туманно отвечает Шерлок. Не юлит, не избегает прямого взгляда, просто не отвечает на вопрос. – Не совсем нашел, но знаю, где он может быть, и там его никто не найдет, даже если будут искать.  
– А точнее?  
– Не могу. Сейчас я не могу сказать все, что знаю.  
– Что ж, он пока жив, – отчаянно тру глаза, пытаясь проснуться. Голова гудит, как пустая бочка. – И пока его можно спасти. Хорошая новость, Шерлок. Но я бы предпочел конкретику. Ты не опасаешься, что я брошу тебя в какое-нибудь подземелье и прикажу специалистам из МИ-6 пытать тебя, пока ты не заговоришь?  
– Мне неприятно будет ошибиться в тебе, – он наклоняется, приближая свое лицо к моему, и добавляет едва слышно: – Я ведь никогда еще не ошибался.  
– Все ошибаются.  
– Надеюсь, меня минет участь «всех», – он отодвигается также резко, дергает перчатку на правой руке, но останавливается, не давая соскользнуть ей с пальцев. – И я не хочу ошибаться в тебе. Принц из вымирающего рода людей, живущих по-чести и поступающих по-справедливости. Что-то новенькое для меня. Любопытно. Можно рискнуть.  
Что ж, еще никто не признавался в симпатиях ко мне таким замысловатым образом!  
– Мне нравится, когда я просто Джон Уотсон, – понимаю, как легко он манипулирует мной, не давая задавать нужные вопросы, но он умелый Крысолов, а я иду на зов флейты и не боюсь утонуть. Тонут только те, в ком недостаточно веры.  
– Ты доверяешь мне, Джон Уотсон? – Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу на мгновение. – Доверишь мне свою жизнь?  
– Да, – я даже не сомневаюсь с ответом.  
Наше взаимодействие с первого дня походило на наваждение, по крайней мере с моей стороны, но, благодаря Гаюсу, я знал, что никто на меня не воздействует магией. Все само. Иногда стоит поддаться течению и позволить ему увлечь тебя, будет ли там омут, будит ли тихая вода – выбор высших сил.  
– Тогда завтра я пришлю тебе сообщение с координатами. Ты приедешь на указанное место, – Шерлок останавливает мой вопрос поднятым пальцем, – будешь действовать один, запомни. Сообщения сразу же удалишь. Никто не должен знать. Я уже сказал, затея опасная, почти безнадежная. И тебе придётся доверять мне, какие бы сомнения у тебя не возникли.  
– Я был на войне, ты зря пытаешься меня напугать.  
– Я не хочу тебя напугать, я пытаюсь быть честен. Единственный способ обыграть того, у кого все козыри на руках, непредсказуемость. Ну и еще, пожалуй, пригодится везение, – Шерлок поднимается с моей кровати, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Все его тело буквально звенит от азарта, но в полумраке мне видится что-то еще – опасное, проступающие за привычным обликом. – И вот еще что.  
– Что?  
Шерлок наклоняется над кроватью, пригвождая меня спиной к подушке, и голодно и требовательно целует, оглаживая скулы и шею ладонями. У него теплые руки. Я думал, под перчатками они будут холодными, но нет. Я не успеваю притянуть его в ответ, как он, точно кошка, выскальзывает из объятий, давая понять, что быстрый отчаянный секс на грани нервного срыва – не то, к чему он расположен.  
– Интрижка с королем испортит мне репутацию, – бросает он вместо прощания, – так что я предпочту просто Джона Уотсона. Считай, у меня кровный интерес в успехе дела.  
«Он волшебник, сильный волшебник», – напоминаю я себе, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить взбудоражено мечущиеся мысли. В волшебниках во всех есть что-то, что заставляет обычных людей нервничать. Инстинкт чертов.  
Вот только меня окатывает нетерпением, а не страхом. Вероятно, в прошлой жизни я был леммингом. 

 

***

Мы встречаем на каком-то пустыре, выделенном под застройку стадиона. Я смотрю под ноги, пока Шерлок выходит из машины и спешит мне на встречу. Земля насыщенно коричневая и влажная.  
– Не верь ничему, что услышишь, ничему, что увидишь, – просит Шерлок, протягивая мне какую-то мутную смесь в двух закупоренных пробирках. – Не нервничай, не провоцируй, не делай резких движений, не пытайся строить из себя героя. Там, где мы окажемся, план погубит любая оплошность. Я проведу нас внутрь и сделаю все возможное, чтобы мы выбрались живыми. Все выбрались. Ты делаешь ровно то, что я говорю. Понятно?  
– Куда уж понятнее, – фыркаю я, наблюдая, как он нервно перевязывает шарф – третий раз за последние несколько минут.  
– Выпей по глотку каждого зелья. Это легкое снотворное. Один глоток – выключит часа на полтора. Я свяжу тебе руки и заклею рот. Должно выглядеть правдоподобно.  
– Правдоподобно? Ты хочешь убедить кого-то, что похитил принца? – переспрашиваю. Сумасшествие чистой воды. От всей затеи мне сильно не по себе, но я слушаю завороженно и не могу – не хочу – верить, что Шерлок меня обманет. Не он и не так. Хотя едва ли рядом с ним я думаю головой. Думаю вообще. Боже, это уже выходит за всякие границы!  
– Одного принца уже похитили, чем еще я могу заинтересовать, если не вторым? – недоумение на лице детектива такое, что мне впору посыпать голову пеплом и признать, что экзамен на логику я провалил. Правильно, лучше одного наследника престола, могут быть только два наследника. Оптом дешевле.  
Голову наполняют глупые рекламные слоганы. Мысли перескакивают с одного на другое. Нервы подходят к границе – и успешно преодолевают рубеж. Мои пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются на браслете. Гребаная привычка.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что Артур еще жив? – задаю я вопрос, волнующий меня уже давно. Опыт подсказывает, что похитители, не предъявляющие требования о выкупе, редко дорожат своими жертвами.  
– Сегодня новолуние. Ритуал будут проводить сегодня, так что твой брат жив, – уклончиво отвечает Шерлок, а потом добавляет: – если бы он умер, мы бы все почувствовали.  
– Смерть?  
– Силу. После ритуалов воздух всегда такой, – Шерлок запинается и смотрит на меня растерянно, словно и не собирался ничего рассказывать, – такой, будто им можно наконец надышаться. Магия, знаешь ли, ее очень мало.  
Нет, не знаю. Ни про новолуния, ни про особенный воздух. Даже о том, что в Англии проводят какие-то магические ритуалы, не догадываюсь. Этой стране надо меньше увлекаться футболом и больше – уроками истории, глядишь, начнем разбираться в вопросе.  
– И какое отношение имеет к ритуалам Артур? То есть, серьезно, это звучит, как бред.  
– Уверяю тебя, я не занимаюсь бредовых домыслов, – Шерлок складывает руки на груди.  
– Логично. Хорошо. По одному глотку каждого зелья, и стану я пушистым енотиком. Скажи только, куда ты меня повезешь? – я смело отпиваю из пробирок. На вкус – редкая мерзость и то, и другое, будто откусываю по кусочку от школьного мела. Гаюс старается варить что-то более удобоваримое.  
– Мы отправляемся в единственное место в Британии, где магия являет собой настоящую силу, а не пшик с искорками, – слышу я, чувствую подступающую слабость. И медленно оседаю прямо в его руки. Шерлок что-то бормочет, но ни слова ни разобрать. Чем он меня накачал, черт побери?  
Ощущения ко мне возвращаются урывками. И, как подсказывает врачебная практика, доморощенная смесь то ли настоялась и я глотнул осадок, то ли чертов Холмс ее вовсе не фильтровал.  
С него станется.  
– Неужели, таким образом ты хочешь заслужить мою благосклонность? – слышу со стороны четкий отстраненный голос женщины. – Или, как крыса, решил примкнуть к сильнейшим?  
Руки связаны за спиной. В запястьях – саднящая боль. Даже с закрытыми глазами все кружится и плывет. Стараюсь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Это всего лишь препарат, он скоро покинет организм. Нет повода для паники.  
– Мой интерес в этом деле на что-то повлияет? – голос Шерлока тянется и звенит в вопросительной интонации.  
– Мне любопытно, – удары каблуков о паркет отмеряют движение женщины в комнате. – Ты всегда был немного не в себе. Милый блаженный мальчик. Умненький, сильный, но блаженный. Всегда под крылом старшего брата. Всегда в тени. Хочешь урвать себе немного власти? Немного славы? Еще немного силы? За этим ты пришел в Башню? А всегда сторонился нас, будто чужие мы, неволим кого-то…  
– Все разумные волшебники рано или поздно понимают, что Башня никогда не была и не будет тюрьмой, Башня – обычное место средоточия силы, не больше, не меньше, – нарочито раздраженно тянет Шерлок. – Магистр заставил Утера поверить, что нас можно контролировать, если держать вместе, на самом же деле и ты, и я знаем, что в этих стенах мы обретаем подлинное могущество.  
– Если и ты, и я понимаем все так хорошо, что заставляло тебя все эти годы держаться в стороне? – передергивает она, отбросив сюсюкающие интонации.  
– Иногда мы делаем выбор в пользу семьи. Иногда семья делает выбор за нас. Вот твоя сестра, младшая сестра, например…  
Я приоткрываю глаза, но вижу только расплывчатое очертания ног. Мужчина и женщина стоят друг напротив друга. Очень близко.  
– Моя сестра уже сделала свой выбор, – обрывает Шерлока собеседница. Шипит не хуже змеи. – И я принимаю его.  
– Видишь. Мне кажется, мы поняли друг друга.  
– Предельно.  
Шерлок отступает и перемещается, но с расчетом, что он все время остается между мной и незнакомкой. Моргаузой. Понятия не имею, где я мог слышать это имя. Но слышал. Вычурное, точно за ним стоят десятки аристократических предков.  
– Я хотел бы задержаться. Может быть, на сегодня. Может быть, на завтра. Тут дышится полегче, чем в Лондоне.  
– Пока у меня нет повода тебя выгнать, – соглашается Моргауза. – Но не думай, что я не буду следить за тобой, Холмс. Тебе придется заслужить мое доверие. И в мире, в котором ты проснешься завтра, оно будет дорого стоить.  
– Хорошо, что я бросил пару пенни в копилку сегодня, не так ли?  
Горловой женский смех – последнее, что я слышу, проваливаясь в обморок. Неотфильтрованная смесь, изготовленная в домашней лаборатории, не всем одинаково полезна. Прямо как просроченный йогурт. 

 

***

– Джон, Джон, – меня легонько бьют по щекам, пытаясь привести в себя. – Пожалуйста, ты нужен мне в сознании.  
И он думает, что от его «пожалуйста» у меня чудным образом сразу все пройдет. Дурнота такая, что лучше бы я в это сознание не приходил еще пару часов. Ничего не соображаю. Где я вообще?  
– Ты в Башне, Джон. Сейчас станет чуть-чуть получше.  
По вискам струятся ручейки холода.  
– Через полчаса зайдет солнце, – шепотом сообщает Шерлок. – Как только это произойдет, должен начаться ритуал. Ритуалы длятся часами, чтоб ты знал. Тебя, полагаю, приведут в зал, где кто-нибудь, вероятно, позаботится о том, чтобы освободить тебе руки и ноги. То зелье, которое ты выпил вместе со снотворным, поможет сохранить сознание, даже если тебя попытаются одурманить. Когда наступит подходящий момент, ты освободишь Артура и уведешь отсюда. Или уйдешь один. Ты должен быть готов уйти один. И не лезь в то, что там может начаться, очень прошу.  
– Какой момент, черт побери? – я морщусь, пытаясь приподняться на локтях, чтобы принять сидячее положение. – Какое зелье?  
Речь Шерлока похожа на бред. Если бы я не знал его чуть лучше, я бы решил, что он напуган до чертиков.  
– Ты поймешь, какой момент, – шипит Шерлок сквозь зубы. Помогает мне сесть. И я смотрю ему в лицо. Он совершенно равнодушен с виду: ни волнения, ни возбуждения. Только отстраненность.  
– Объясни нормально, – я вцепляюсь в его руку, крепко сжав своей, – пожалуйста.  
– Не могу, – качает головой. – Маги чувствуют будущее. Возможности того, как сложатся события. Возможности, продиктованные выбором. Разве твоя кузина никогда не поясняла? Пока ты не знаешь, что случится, пока я не знаю, что случится, пока никто не сделал выбор, будущее не определено. Понимаешь?  
– Не совсем.  
–Тяжело объяснить в двух словах теорию пространственно-временного континуума не-волшебникам, – заявляет он, вновь становясь собой – саркастичным нервным детективом. И я успокаиваюсь. – Пока я сам не уверен, должен ли тебя спасти или оставить все, как есть, пока у меня нет готового плана, никто о нем не узнает. Даже ты. Этой ветки событий пока не существует.  
– Допустим.  
– Значит мы в безопасности. И на шаг впереди тех, кто предчувствует лишь одну вероятность событий для этой ночи, вроде Моргаузы, хотя она параноик и фанатик, – Шерлок запинается. – Мне пора. Я зашел сказать, что желаю удачи. Она тебе понадобиться – вся имеющаяся на твоем счету удача.  
Он осторожно отводит мою руку в сторону, освобождаясь. И бесшумной тенью выскальзывает за дверь. Зашел пожелать удачи, конечно! Такими взглядами провожают в горячие точки этой планеты.  
Мог бы хоть поцеловать. На удачу.  
С запозданием я понимаю, что ни руки, ни ноги больше не связаны. Голова трещит нещадно, и меня слегка подташнивает. Шерлоку я его зелье припомню, даже если оно мне потом поможет. Господи, как же думать-то тяжело.  
Я в Башне, спасибо-пожалуйста. Прекрасное место для наследника престола. Меня тут должны ненавидеть всей душой. Что я знаю? Башня, в сути, хоть и не тюрьма, но и не курорт для одарённых.  
Конечно, на словах все красиво, волшебники служат государству, а государство им не дает пострадать от собственного мучительного дара. Башня предоставляет защиту и кров, обучает и наставляет. На самом же деле, в свободный мир отсюда выпускают лишь немногих. И да, волшебники служат, потому что им не оставляют выбора. У них никогда не будет работы, которую не одобрит Башня, не будет дома, который они выберут сами.  
Все в их жизни под контролем.  
Политические оппоненты Его Величества уже давно предсказывали, что агрессивные действия в отношении волшебников приведут нас к социальному кризису. В худшем случае, мы сами воспитаем новое поколение озлобленных террористов, в лучшем... лично я не верю в «лучшие случаи».  
Да, Британия столетиями была страной, в которой ни религия, ни магия, ни любая другая сила влияния на массы не приветствовались. И по закону потребности меньшинства никогда не шли впереди потребностей и нужд большинства. Мы были оплотом равенства, а стали пугалом прогрессивной Европы.  
Утер, что ж Утер заставил ненавидеть то, что наши предки считали даром. Сам я никогда не понимал, почему дядя действует столь радикально, почему ужесточает законы, почему видит врага в каждом, кто несет искру магии. Гаюс оговорился однажды, что Утер не всегда был таким, что ему пришлось, но другого Утера ни я, ни Моргана не помнили.  
Что-то изменило его очень давно.  
От мыслей меня отвлекает скрип засова. Дверь в мою крошечную коморку открывается. Под потолком мигает и загорается обычная электрическая лампа. В комнату заходит женщина. Я сразу понимаю, что это та же особа, с которой ранее говорил Шерлок, опознаю по обуви и расшитому краю юбки. Суть разговора, к примеру, помню смутно, а вот туфли – с бирюзовым орнаментом по краю – вспоминаю на раз.  
А еще это та же Ледяная королева, которая едва не сбросила меня с моста. Что ж, значит Моргауза. Будем знакомы.  
Как же она красива. И как холодна. Я навидался немало презрительно вздернутых носов. Этот носик – произведения искусства эпохи заносчивости и брезгливости. Разглядывая меня, она хмурится, презрительно поджимает бледные губы.  
Для пленника, которого сюда волоком приволокли, я отлично выгляжу. Уверен. Чист, почти причесан, одежда тоже не пострадала. Не пахну. Не разлагаюсь по ходу дела. Не знаю, что ей не нравится, может, она просто не любит людей.  
– Я все гадала, встретимся ли мы лично, Йохан, и при каких обстоятельствах, – наконец произносит Моргауза гортанно глухо. – Видишь ли, когда слушаешь так много историй о ком-то, то он становится, если не членом семьи, то неизменной частью жизни. Ты же, в каком-то смысле, по-настоящему член моей семьи.  
– Не припомню тебя на этих, – я прищурился, имитируя процесс воспоминания, – семейных ужинах. Знаешь, когда собирается человек тридцать в вечерних костюмах, бросаются друг в друга устрицами через стол и пьют чай, манерно оттопырив палец. Или ты сидела возле двоюродного дедушки Джеффри? Он как чертов мамонт, за этими телесами легко не заметить еще одного гостя.  
Моргауза сдержанно качает головой.  
– О, ну что ты, Утер скорее съел жабу живьем, чем отправил мне приглашение, – она опускается на корточки, не теряя при этом величественности. Я понятия не имею как, но некоторые женщины так умеют. – Мы не знакомы лично, но я сестра Морганы по матери, Моргауза.  
И тут я припоминаю, где и когда я слышал ее имя. Девочка-ведьма, о которой предпочитали не вспоминать при дворе. Утер забрал к себе Моргану, когда та была крохой, признал своей, а чужого отпрыска любовницы сослал в Башню. И все промолчали.  
Моргауза, видимо, решает повалять и меня в этом «грязном белье».  
– Король начал волочиться за Мерион, когда я еще только училась говорить. Она влюбилась, ты бы видел, как ярко сияла ее аура. Он обещал золотые горы, а она верила, так верила. Утер бросил беременную бедняжку, едва на горизонте появилась его обожаемая Игрейн. Мерион бы пережила разрыв, если бы не эта самовлюбленная дрянь. Ей не было дела до того, через кого она переступит на пути к трону, она хотела забрать все, мужчину, магию, даже жизнь. Ведь все так просто: жизнь наследного принца и благословение магии в обмен на жизнь какой-то потаскушки.  
Можно сказать, что к концу архиважного признания невидимый яд стекает с ее зубов и оставляет дыры в каменном полу. Я помню Мерион. Ее грустное отстранение, словно она здесь и не здесь. Она была простовата для свиты короля, но весьма хороша собой. Моргана пошла в нее. Моргауза же – в неизвестного в этой истории биологического отца.  
После рождения второй дочери Мерион почти перестала появляться при дворе. Утер обвенчался с Игрейн, и через полтора года брака та произвела на свет наследника. На фоне всеобщей радости никто не заметил, что мать Морганы перестала вставать с постели.  
Не знаю точно от чего она умерла. Кузина знает, а скелеты в чужом шкафу – не мое дело. Дядя не святой, никогда им не был, а тетю, как я догадываюсь, никто кроме него не любил. Убила ли она Мерион? Интересный, но второстепенный вопрос для этого акта драмы.  
– Хорошо, я понял, что с точки зрения генетики, наши дети не будут уродами, а с точки зрения общества, нашу связь не признают инцестом. От меня же вы, что хотите, мисс…  
– Корнуэлл. Моргауза Корнуэлл, – она сощуривает глаза. – Наглый и несдержанный, как все Пендрагоны. Я была лучшего мнения о своих источниках. Мне говорили, ты не бросаешься в пламя, не проверив, что есть запасной выход.  
– Я помню, на что ты способна, мы уже встречались, – я откашливаюсь, – к сожалению. Позвоночник ты мне сломаешь за секунды. И я тут сопоставил два и два, и думаю, ты стоишь за похищением Артура. Его до сих пор не нашли, значит, меня тоже не найдут. По крайней мере, так быстро, как мне бы хотелось. Сомневаюсь, что ты поверишь в мое искреннее желание сотрудничать. Так стоит ли мне держать язык за зубами?  
Я очаровательно улыбаюсь, как всегда улыбался на пресс-мероприятиях в тот момент, когда отчаянно хотелось спрятаться и темный шкаф и сидеть там до момента мумификации или вознесения.  
– Головой ты умеешь пользоваться, признаем, – она щелкает пальцами и вокруг моих запястий материализуются оковы. Они плотно прижимают к коже и начинают слегка жечь, не больно, но неприятно. – Что ты можешь мне предложить в обмен на свободу, Йохан?  
– Деньги? Власть? Три грузовика апельсинов? – перебираю я наугад. – Да я даже с подарком сестре на день рождения угадать не мог ни разу, какие мои шансы? Ты или уже решила, что потребовать, и сделаешь мне предложение, от которого будет трудно отказаться, или…  
– Или? – подначивает Моргауза.  
– Или убьешь.  
Не стоит добавлять: «Я знаю твое имя, я видел твое лицо». Она не из робких и пугливых. Да и руки мне еще самому пригодятся целые – а не угольки. Проклятая магия – жжет немилосердно.  
– Вот в чем беда, у меня нет предложения.  
Это только в кино у злодеев есть план, которым они спешат поделиться с наивной жертвой. Предложения. Торги за бесценную душу. В реальности… в реальности ты оказываешься между молотом и наковальней и только невероятное везение поможет тебе выбраться. Стечение обстоятельств и решений.  
Кажется, я начинаю понимать о чем говорил Шерлок, не давая однозначных ответов ни на один вопрос. О предопределенности. Волшебники чувствительны к поиску решений, которое принесет им нужный результат. Они всегда выберут кружку, под которой спрятана кость, сядут на нужный автобус, заблудившись, и найдут съедобные грибы в лесу полном поганок. И в Башне, полной магов, везение не может быть на моей стороне, но, если ничего не решено, и кость не брошена, можно пройти по краю. Но каким же острым будет этот край?  
Моргауза почти минуту рассматривает меня, ожидая какой-то реакции, но тщетно.  
– Ты умнее, чем я предположила, – заключает она. – Ценность имеет лишь твоя кровь. Кровь королевской династии Пендрагонов без примеси магического наследия. Ценный ингредиент для зелий и ритуалов.  
– Чем же такой ценный? – позволяю себе короткую ухмылку, даже больше намек на нее. – Купание в ней возвращает утраченную молодость?  
– Редкий. Способен поглощать магию в неограниченных количествах, как я слышала. Из всех подходящих носителей остался только ты, пожалуй, и Его Величество. Мне надо только решить, хватит ли мне пары литров или стоит сделать запас, подержав тебя в подземелье.  
Ну и черт с ней, с ведьмой. Умирать, так на своих условиях.  
– Это все на сегодня? Ты пришла, чтобы сказать мне свое имя и рассказать печальную историю о том, что Утер мудак? Согласен, он мудак. Полегчало? – понятия не имею, куда меня несет, но несет на всех парусах.  
Она поднимается и отряхивает юбку, смахивая невидимые пылинки с подола.  
– Я пришла, чтобы ты знал, кто твой враг. Не твой заносчивый детектив, который хочет поиграть в песочнице для взрослых, который использовал тебя, как пропуск в Башню. Не безликий Магистр, во власть которого верят лишь болваны в правительстве. Это все я. Ты увидишь, как я уничтожу все то, что сотворил Утер и его самого. Я уничтожу королевство, которые ты знаешь, а на его обломках создам новое.  
– И небо будет голубым, а трава зеленый, и магия будет свободна, понял-понял, – воодушевленно заканчиваю я эту речь. Правда же, утомила. – Ты забыла, что помимо нашей гордой и очень независимой страны, есть другие гордые и независимые страны. И стоит тут утвердить главенство магии над светской властью, поверь, мы окажемся не просто в политической изоляции, а в жопе.  
Отстраненное лицо «снежной королевы» вдруг озаряет искренняя улыбка, от которой у меня что-то сжимается внутри. Она живая, не сумасшедшая, не одержимая, не сломанная пополам.  
Преображение разительно. И я на мгновение думаю, она могла бы быть еще одной моей сестрой. Она бы сидела на тех дурацких ужинах, ненавязчиво знакомила с подругами и писала мне «пьяные» сообщения каждую пятницу. Если бы не… не бывает в реальности так, что «если бы» сбывается.  
– Когда на Альбион вернется магия во всей своей первозданной мощи, поверь, чьи-то политические писки будут волновать нас в последнюю очередь. Мы – источник. Мы стоим на земле, на которой зародилась магия. Представь, что все маги во всем мире пошли отсюда. Их притянет сюда, как магнитом. Кровью.  
– Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
– Я никогда бы не стала шутить такими вещами, Йохан. Отдохни. Я позволю тебе увидеть возвращение магии своими глазами. Сегодня ночью.  
Если у меня и находятся слова, чтобы выразить все, что я думаю по поводу долгоидущих планов, то нецензурные. 

 

***

Говорят, магия на самом деле зародилась в Англии. В месте, которое давно скрылось с людских глаз – на земле Авалон. Мама читала мне сказки о феях и эльфах, когда я пешком бегал под обеденный стол в гостиной и любил пожевать скатерть вместо овощей.  
Когда матери не стало, сказки читал Гаюс. Мне, принцу и Моргане. Артуру нравились драконы, и он пытался смастерить одного из картона. И долго старательно раскрашивал его красками, а потом забыл на чердаке их летней резиденции. Мне нравились рыцари, и я даже как-то утащил меч со старого оружейного склада. Моргане не нравился никто, она громко фыркала и называла сказки вздором, но просила почитать еще одну каждую ночь.  
Давным-давно магические существа жили рядом с людьми в мире и согласии, не вмешиваясь в дела человеческие напрямую, но не отказывая в помощи. Некоторые особенно любопытные и бесстрашные представители видов даже умудрялись заводить совместное потомство. Но вот однажды во время изнурительной борьбы между двумя враждующими человеческими родами, одна из сторон привлекла на войну мага-полукровку, рожденного от союза эльфа и человека.  
Сила мага была столь сокрушительна, что камень, дерево или плоть в миг становились пеплом.  
Другая сторона конфликта, как бы выразились мои современники, привлекла к себе на помощь другого мага-полукровку, и тут, как бывает в драке, вмешались третьи, четвертые и пятые. Словом, когда очнулись, страна вокруг полыхала огнем, а хлеб сеять было некому.  
Тогда мой далекий-далекий предок пошел на поклон к Королю всех волшебных существ, умоляя остановить бесчинство среди людей. Фейри крепко задумались над проблемой, ведь вмешательство большей силы могло породить больший хаос.  
Вынужденное решение потребовало от них немалого мужества, но дабы не нести в суетливый человеческий мир мощь волшебной крови, они предпочли уйти, скрыться вместе с теми из смертных, кто пожелал отправится с ними.  
Так исчезла земля Авалон.  
Тот самый, заваривший кашу маг-полукровка по имени Мариин, стал последним известным волшебником, чья сила могла крушить камень и поворачивать реки. Его имя вошло в легенды. Мой предок же – Альберт Первый из рода Пендрагонов, заработал положенное признание и славу на соглашении с фейри. Вскоре он был избран править землями, что простирались далеко за владениями его маленького замка.  
Поговаривали, что его кровью скрепили договор с нелюдями, и что сила договора была такова, что ни один полукровка – и даже тот, в ком крови фейри было на четверть – не мог ослушаться его приказа. А сама магия Авалона хранила и защищала гаранта равновесия.  
Как обстояло все на самом деле, нам уже не узнать, но род Пендрагонов в следующие столетия возвысился, а два века спустя мои предки заняли престол Британии. На нем и задержались вплоть до настоящих времен.  
В новом веке даже маги, кажется, не верят в эту доисторическую чушь. Были эльфы или не были, все одно уже не докажешь. Вера в них ничуть не вероятнее веры в Бога, Ктулху и инопланетян. Магия существует, как существует гравитация, как существовали время и пространство – вне зависимости от способности осознавать и принимать.  
Моргауза верит в легенду. Верит истово и яро. Заражая всех вокруг своей убежденностью. Она создала культ имени этой легенды и нашла последователей.  
Я никогда не бывал в религиозных сектах, но готов спорить на любимое кресло у камина, что Башня ее стараниями превратилась именно в секту. В сборище убежденных одурманенных фанатиков. Нормальные люди не смотрят на убийство, как овцы. И, черт нас дери, если не от «широко раскрытых» глаз власти, они оказались в этой пропасти безумия.  
Все так «не вмешивались», что проворонили проблему. Вот уж истина в высказывание, про бревно в своем глазу.  
В огромном золотистом зале огонь и искры от факелов поднимаются к потолку. Люди в белых балахонах расхаживают по кругу и что-то напевают. Повторяющийся напев похож на завывание. Те, кого не пригласили напевать и ходить, сидят на возвышениях, похожих на греческий амфитеатр с одухотворенными лицами. Еще немного – и с каждого можно будет иконы писать.  
Чувствую себя в гребаном средневековье, полном заблуждений и мракобесия. Мне досталось место в «первом ряду», привязали так, что я вижу весь зал: ритуальный камень, странные углубления-орнаменты на полу, растекающуюся из источника воду, образующую круг и заполняющую эти фигурные углубления. Факелы не чадят, пахнет маслом и мятой.  
На алтаре – Артур– в таком же непонятном балахонообразном одеянии. Даже издалека видно, что он под действием какого-то зелья или препарата: не пытается приподняться, не шевелится, только моргает. Мне тоже пытались что-то споить перед тем, как вытолкнули из «камеры», но то ли подействовало зелье Шерлока, то ли горькая вода была просто водой – мой разум чист как стеклышко.  
– Настало время магии вернуться домой! – восклицает Моргауза, заправляющая всем этим безумием под одобрительное мычание толпы. – Столько лет наша мать, наша прародительница была заперта, и вот наш шанс освободить ее. Принести в жертву обещанное дитя, в чьей крови смешалась изначальная сила и кровь гаранта.  
«Приехали», – думаю я. Хуже террористов могут быть только религиозные фанатики. Впрочем, от мышления одних до других – недалеко идти. Я, как здравый человек, предполагал политический заговор или революционный переворот, а они похитили принца ради жертвоприношения!  
Вот в чем беда здравомыслящих людей, своих врагов они тоже воспринимают здравомыслящими. Прав Шерлок, бежать и не оглядываться. Не пытаться понять, не стараться достучаться. Стучаться там некуда.  
– Да придет время! – торжественно произносит Моргауза, осторожно блестящим лезвием проводя по запястьям Артура. Из набухающих тут же порезов начинает сочиться кровь. Попадает в желоба на постаменте и каплями капает в проложенные канавы с журчащей водой.  
Едва первая капля срывается в воду, как вода точно вскипает. От нее поднимается серебристый пар, а завывания нескладного хора становятся громче и проникновеннее, приближаясь к экстатическому безумию.  
– Да откроются…  
– Вы все рехнулись? – прерывает звенящий напряжением голос за моей спиной.  
На мгновение мне кажется, что мои мысли стали настолько громкими, что обрели собственные голосовые связки и озвучили все то, что наболело. Болело сильно. Прямо как зуб прорезавшейся мудрости.  
– Вы не цветочки поджигаете для одухотворения и просветления, вы, блядь, человека режете. Закончите ритуал, и от выброса силы все рухнет, все, это совсем все, а не третья колонна справа, – продолжает голос откуда-то от входа, мне не слишком видно, а встать не могу. – Стенам под тысячу лет, на добром слове держатся. Окститесь, братья и сестры, вы забыли элементарную технику безопасности?  
Пожалуй, кто-то должен появиться посреди сектантского ритуала и заявить, что технические характеристики ритуального зала не позволяют проводить в нем человеческие жертвоприношения. Пять баллов от судьи из России происходящему балагану. Где Шерлок, мне интересно?  
Моргауза оборачивается ко входу и шипит, как разъяренная кобра. Волосы вокруг головы собираются в светлый змеиный «капюшон», создавая удивительное подобие.  
– Мерлин, – произносит она сквозь зубы, – уйди прочь.  
Вошедший делает несколько шагов вперед, позволяя себя рассмотреть.  
Не то парень, не то девчонка, сразу и не разберешь. Удивительно нескладное существо, несуразная одежда на пару размеров больше, шлепающие по полу ботинки. На лице видны только огромные глаза, худобу и впалые щеке подчеркивают короткие темные волосы, торчащие в стороны.  
– Мерлин останься, – прерывает разговор третий голос. – Мерлин настояла на том, чтобы я отложил прелюбопытнейший труд о вреде и пользе мертвой воды и любезно помогла мне спуститься из кабинета, чтобы я собственными глазами увидел, как все тут катится в тартарары, – голос у старика, что заходит следом скрипучий и гулкий – эхом отдается от каменных стен. Он опирается на трость, а одежда опоясывает сухощавую фигуру, выглядит, как настоящий друид из легенд – борода до колена.  
– Магистр и его любимица, как же, – Моргауза поджимает губы.  
– Дорогая, я глубоко разочарован. Я надеялся, что углубляясь в исследования, я оставил заботу о подопечных на надежного заместителя.  
– Я забочусь о нас! – возражает Моргауза. – Разве ты не понимаешь…  
– Королевская кровь не должна быть пролита в ритуальном зале, – отрезает Магистр. – Ты отдаленно не представляешь, что натворила. Я даю тебе последнюю возможность одуматься самой. Остановить ритуал, принести извинения. Я обещаю, ты понесешь справедливое наказание.  
Он шутит или намеренно пытается вывести ее из себя? Они же тут все в религиозном экстазе бьются, эту лошадку если подгонишь – она свалится и сдохнет.  
– Ритуал будет завершен ради нашего блага! Убирайтесь! Я прикажу избавиться от вас, если вы не уйдете. Не заставляйте меня идти на крайние меры, – предупреждает ведьма, с шипения переходя на крик. Что и требовалось доказать. Никакой магии, чистая психология.  
– У тебя нет власти в Башне, Моргауза. Ты не Магистр, – невозмутимо откликается девчонка, точно девчонка, слишком уж тоненький голос. И поворачивается к собравшимся магам: – Вы все клялись в верности Магистру. Не ей.  
– И что же ты сделаешь, чахлый старик? – ядовито переспрашивает Моргауза, игнорируя собеседницу. – Все ценят силу, а ты не запоминаешь даже, ел ли что-то на завтрак. Постоянно нудишь и нудишь, что мы должны ждать, что мы должны терпеть, что Башня – не тюрьма, а возможность накопить знания и силы, и мы должны, должны, должны! Мы накопили достаточно сил и знаний. Хватит.  
Моргауза прерывается, чтобы набрать воздух в легкие. Все замирают в дрожащем ожидании: ни звука за, ни звука против. Овцы, одним словом.  
– Ты не Магистр, – бросает она. – Магистр бы не позволил нам дойти до унижения. Это место мое. Я заслужила его. Я сделаю нас сильнее! Волшебники больше не будут служить!  
– Людям? – Магистр небрежно пожимает плечами, никак не реагируя на своеобразный вызов. – Возможно, не будут, хотя спорно. Все кому-то или чему-то служат: другому человеку, идее, судьбе. Но ты ведь хочешь, чтобы служили тебе. Так ты же к этому и стремишься, забыв о том, кто мы и что мы несем в мир. Судьба дает нам больше других, но и требует сполна.  
Мерлин выразительно приподнимает бровь. Занимает свое место подле старика, не поймешь, ищет ли защиту или дает. Странная они пара.  
– Я открою нам двери в Авалон! В новый мир полный силы, – огрызается Моргауза и, без предупреждения, бьет по вошедшим той же волной, что сбила меня на мосту. Сильнейшая штука, должен сказать, но Мерлин – удивительная особа – лишь выставляет перед собой ладонь, и весь порыв ветра схлопывается.  
Это вам не уличные фокусы! Это подлинная магия, доступная единицам.  
– Если ты хочешь стать Магистром, тебе придется постараться чуть больше, – произносит она, и небрежно отряхивает ладони, а с факелов начинают слетать обжигающие огненные брызги.  
Магистр кивает, неотрывно, жадно наблюдая за происходящим. Он, быть может, и стар, но при ясном уме. И его бездействие – лучше прочего демонстрирует силу. Он чего-то ждет.  
Брызги летят в толпу, обжигающе кусая, подпаливая одежду зрителей и участников ритуала, и люди начинают вскрикивать, вскакивать с мест, пытаясь защититься. Чем больше они используют магию, отталкивая от себя пламя, тем сильнее становится огненный дождь. Магия словно сама оборачивается против них, я не знаю, как описать это иначе.  
Пытаясь скрыться под креслом – а какой выбор остается простым смертным – я резко дергаю руками, падаю вперед и понимаю, что невидимые путы, удерживающие меня, наконец спали. Свободен!  
Проходит не больше пары минут, как огненное буйство в зале сменяет метель, приглушая огонь. Я бы пошутил на тему перемены времен года, но что-то не до шуток мне. Холодно, блядь.  
Оглядываюсь. В зале царит хаос. Кто-то пытается поспешно отступить, кто-то, забросив попытки отбиться магией, последовал моему примеру и нашел укрытие из немногочисленных предметов интерьера и не собирается его покидать. Люди, кажется, не совсем понимают, где находятся и что с ними происходит, лица растерянные, как у лунатиков.  
Одурманенный Артур по-прежнему возлежит на алтаре, но возле него уже нет толпы вдохновленных фанатиков. Вода, смешанная с кровью, разбежалась по желобкам и уже даже не дымится, а светится потусторонним бирюзовым светом.  
Последнего, мне кажется, в пылу ожесточенной дискуссии о власти, никто не замечает. Я же успеваю прикинуть стратегическое расстояние до алтаря и ближайший путь отступления, когда мне на плечо уверенно ложится горячая ладонь. Я едва не подпрыгиваю от неожиданности.  
– Шерлок, – шиплю сквозь зубы, – я уже думал, ты пропустишь все самое интересное. Здесь всегда так весело?  
– Только по вторникам, – без запинки откликается он, глядя поверх моей головы. На нем такая же хламида, как и на всех присутствующих на церемонии служителях, волосы забавно топорщатся, как наэлектризованные, но я уже знаю, что это от обилия магии.  
– Сегодня четверг.  
– Только по вторникам, – невозмутимо повторяет Шерлок. – Ты упустил уже несколько возможностей вытащить кузена. Теперь жди, когда они отвлекутся.  
– Извини, я был несколько связан, – бормочу сквозь зубы, и мы оба за этим диалогом едва не пропускаем момент, когда над Артуром в воздухе зависает огромный ритуальный кинжал. – Твою ж…  
Видимо, Моргауза решает поставить точку в наметившимся противостоянии, и прикончить принца одним ударом. Острие метит точно в сердце, но не срывается вниз.  
Девчонка – Мерлин – шипит, сжив зубы, и направляет кинжал в противоположном направлении, отчего лезвие начинает дрожать и искрить, отсвечивая багрово красным, но напор выдерживает. Не представляю из чего сделано оружие, чтобы принять в себя столько магии. И не дай бог чья-то рука сейчас дрогнет.  
Дернув меня за рукав, Шерлок сбегает вниз и указывает Магистру на двери, не произнеся ни слова. Тот поводит головой, и я не замечаю ни одного движения, но створки, закрывающие единственный проход в зал распахиваются. Желающие обрести свободу и изрядно обожжённые волшебники, выбегают, не оглядываясь.  
Сдается мне, кто-то только что потерял явное преимущество.  
– Дай мне закончить, – выдает Моргауза сквозь зубы. Лицо ее сосредоточено, над бровями обозначилась складка. Противостояние не дается легко. – Ритуал должен быть закончен! Его жизнь не стоит наших.  
– И все же я выберу его жизнь, – едва слышно, но упрямо откликается Мерлин.  
Я порываюсь вмешаться и попросту стащить Артура с алтаря, но Шерлок вновь удерживает меня на месте. Шепотом отчитывая «идиота, который ничего не смыслит в магии», потому что прервать извне столкновение сил сейчас – равносильно смертельному приговору для всех. Рванет. И зал рухнет на нас.  
– Тогда и сдохнешь с ним, – рычит Моргауза, вкладывая в слова последние силы, и Мерлин тихо вскрикивает и теряет равновесие, заваливается назад и тут же толкает себя вперед – на алтарь. Оказавшись в момент падения кинжала между острием и Артуром.  
Лезвие падает не вниз, а чуть в сторону, проходит по касательной, распарывая ей руку от плеча до локтя. Девчонка ахает от боли, и я замечаю, как Магистр ослабляет хватку пальцев, сжившихся на небольшом – дюймов двенадцать – посохе. Лицо его хранит безмятежность.  
Показался ли мне отблеск золота в карих глазах, не знаю, но что-то было точно. Он вмешался.  
– Кейлаш, – произносит Магистр, и слово тихим вздохом отражается от стен.  
Кровь Мерлин попадает в желоб и вместе с кровью принца стекает в ритуальный контур, образованный углублениями. Вода из бирюзового меняет оттенок на красный, разбегается от центра к краям зала, и стремиться прочь – куда-то за его приделы.  
Артур открывает глаза. И осмысленно поворачивает голову к девушке, склонившейся над ним. Моргает. И открывает рот, но ничего не говорит.  
Башня вздрагивает, как от землетрясения. Дрожит, кажется, все, земля, стены, потолок. Это не страшная дрожь, это предвкушение, понятия не имею, откуда я об этом знаю. Моргауза, пошатывающаяся от усталости, оседает на пол, и неверующе смотрит на Мерлин, чья рана, вспыхивает таким же красным светом и затягивается у нас на глазах. Сияние охватывает ее всю с ног до головы. Девушка даже не пытается пошевелиться, а Артур бережно сжимает ее ладонь в своей.  
– Удивительная вещь – судьба, – произносит Магистр, ни на кого не глядя. – Ты ее не выбираешь, она выбирает тебя. Ты отдаешь ей все, а она превозносит и благословляет других. Я жил для этого момента, и не знал, что живу для него. Кровь за кровь. Кейлаш.  
– О чем вы, Сюрт? – переспрашивает Мерлин, сияние вокруг нее начинает постепенно гаснуть. – Жертвоприношение не состоялось. Это… это что-то остаточное.  
Пол под ногами не желает соглашаться, что банкет окончен, и продолжает мелко вздрагивать. Остаточное, ага. Шерлок становится за моей спиной, так близко, что я физически ощущаю его присутствие и теплую ауру магии.  
– Жертва принята, тем не менее, – глухо отвечает Магистр. – Только старший волшебник в Башне хранит подлинное знание о том, как вновь открыть Авалон: добровольно отданная жизнь отпрыска с кровью фейри за отпрыска Пендрагонов, отданная– в месте силы. Магистры за многие поколения до нас с вами пытались раз за разом вернуть величие магии, но что-то не срабатывало. Столетие назад мы перестали пытаться. И, видите ли, все случилось само собой. Говорю же, удивительная вещь – судьба.  
– Это не ложь? – Моргауза смотрит растерянно и обиженно, как маленький ребенок, узнавший, что Санта-Клаусом все эти годы был его папа.  
– Разве ты не чувствуешь? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Магистр. – Изменения начались, договор разорван. Или Артур, действительно, оказался обещанным ребёнком, или добровольности хватило. Или еще какая-то бесовщина. В конце концов, мы могли неправильно перевести свитки.  
– Или она – обещанная, – Моргауза переводит неприязненный взгляд на Мерлин. – Почему она жива, если путь открывает жертва?  
– Кто сказал, что жертва – это обязательно смерть? Все только в нашей голове, все смыслы. Иногда, достаточно намерения, – Магистр хочет что-то добавить, но вздыхает и поворачивается к выходу. – Думаю, пришло время распустить всех по домам. Волшебникам больше нет необходимости отсиживаться в Башне. Уверен, наследные принцы также не откажутся отправиться домой, а к завтрашнему дню мы как раз успеем подготовить официальные извинения. Да-да, к завтрашнему. Сегодня я должен поспать.  
– Извинения? – переспрашивает Артур, осторожно садясь на алтаре и спускает ноги вниз.  
– Очень официальные извинения, – поясняет Магистр, не оборачиваясь и не замедляя шаг. – Настолько витиеватые и официальные, что к тому моменту, как их дочитают, в Башне не будет ни одной живой души, чтобы предъявить обвинение. Хотя Моргаузу можете забрать, иначе еще что-нибудь натворит.  
– Но… – Мерлин открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но, подумав, умолкает.  
– Вот именно, дорогая! Вот именно! Ты все правильно поняла! А я ухожу в отставку. Прямо отсюда.  
И уходит едва ли не пританцовывая. Даже дверь за собой прикрывает. Магией.  
– Вот мудак.  
Артур завороженно смотрит на Мерлин, как будто перед ним восьмое чудо света во плоти. Понятия не имею, что там разглядывать – девушка, как девушка, даже уши и те смешные, торчат в стороны, но тут мое плечо натыкается на плечо Шерлока и я поднимаю взгляд.  
– Я же говорил, что непредсказуемое стечение обстоятельств сработает, – краем губ улыбается он. Прямо светится самодовольством.  
– Я даже не буду начинать перечислять все то, что могло не сработать, – я осторожно толкаю его в бок, чтобы «отпустило». – Что это вообще было? Как… как вообще все… как?  
– Волшебство, – он пожимает плечами. – Разве не поэтому нас так опасаются? Из всех возможных вариантов развития событий мы способны углядеть тот, что кажется невероятным, и пойти по нему до конца. Так выигрывают войны, так приходят к власти, так…  
– Спасают принцев, – я останавливаю его речь, проводя внешней стороной ладони по скуле. – Спасибо, если бы не ты...  
– Я же говорил, у меня в деле глубокий личный интерес, – он охотно откликается на прикосновение, подаваясь вперед. Я вновь завороженно наблюдаю, как вспыхивает в глубине глаз отблеск силы и тут же растворяется. У меня коленки слабеют от этих спецэффектов.  
– Пожалуй, сейчас самое время рассказать мне о твоем глубоком личном интересе поподробнее, Шерлок, потому что иначе я расскажу тете, что ты втягиваешь меня в сомнительные авантюры, – требовательно прерывает наш разговор Мерлин. И за ней стоит Артур, скрестив руки на груди. Многообещающе на меня смотрит. Ведь не отвяжется теперь!  
– Да, Джон, я бы не отказался от подробного рассказа, какого хрена произошло?  
Зачем я вообще хотел спасти этого эгоиста, не понимаю. Мучайся теперь до конца жизни. 

 

***

– У меня есть предчувствие, что мы немного изменили мир за эти 48 часов, – признается Моргана, оглядывая всех из-за чайной кружки. Кружка большая белая в розовый цветочек. Полная безвкусица.  
– У меня есть предчувствие, что мы все проебали, – в тон ей откликается Мерлин, брезгливо разглядывая такую же кружку, только в синенькие цветочки. В отвращении к выбору посуды мы солидарны.  
Сменив балахон служителя Башни на цивильную одежду она стала выглядеть чуть женственнее и как-то цельно. Дырявые джинсы и кардиган-разлетайка вместо бесформенный робы мало кого могли преобразить, так разительно, как ее.  
«Кузина», – выдавил Шерлок после долгой осады. Присмотревшись, я даже признал, что семейное сходство присутствует. Ну и улыбка, улыбка на лице складывалась удивительная – застенчивая.  
Артур рядом с девушкой просто немел. За все время операции по нашему «чудесному» спасению и возвращению в резиденцию я проникся неповторимым чувством юмора ведьмы. С появлением службы безопасности, Шерлок делал вид, что вообще не представляет, где находится, кто все эти люди вокруг него и чего от него хотят. Артур мстительно сверкал глазами. Мерлин язвила, выливая ехидство на всех, кто оказывался в зоне поражения, и рассказывала о событиях так складно, что, если бы не присутствовал сам, поверил точно.  
Ей богу, если бы я уже не был серьезно влюблен, а так и есть, признаем, я бы влюбился однозначно. Из глаз девушки оранжевый отсвет магии, кажется, не уходил никогда. Она горела изнутри, и даже стоять рядом было удивительно тепло, а потому никто всерьез не воспринимал ни одну из произнесенных колкостей.  
Никто не может злиться на солнце по-настоящему, даже если печет оно нещадно. Оно же солнце. Оно греет.  
– Из нас двоих, я провидец, – резонно возмущается Моргана, – пожалуй, мои прогнозы вернее.  
– До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты рассказал ей, куда собираешься меня отвезти. Ей, а не мне, – перебиваю я спор, обратившись к Шерлоку.  
Тот одаривает меня взглядом преподавателя философии, которому только что пересказали всего Канта в двух предложениях.  
– Из нас всех она провидец, – резонно повторяет он. – Самый сильный провидец в Англии, как я слышал. Мне нужно было на что-то ориентироваться, чтобы обмануть Моргаузу.  
– Но Моргана не могла видеть будущее Артура, когда он был в Башне, будущее тех, кто находится в Башне увидеть невозможно, не находясь внутри, тогда как…  
– Всегда есть вероятности. Вероятности тех или иных событий. Например, – Шерлок растерянно смотрит на всех присутствующих, подбирая слова. – Например, можно повысить вероятность того, что кто-то вмешается в ход событий.  
– Да брось мудрить, он не твой детектив-инспектор. Все проще. Моргана позвонила мне, – откликается Мерлин. Она ерзает на кресле, краснеет, когда внимание всех сходится на ней, и неохотно продолжает: – Таким образом я узнала, что задумала Моргауза, и пошла к Магистру. Глупо было полагать, что он не знает, потому что Сюрт всегда все знал, но я перестраховалась.  
– И правильно сделала, – поддерживает Артур. – Они там все были… не в себе.  
– В итоге, магистр снова обвел всех вокруг пальца, а меня отчитал из серии «Мерлин, хватит вести себя так, как будто тебе двенадцать, посмотри чуть дальше своего носа». Дальше вы видели. Я искренне спасла принца, потому что он хотел, чтобы я спасла принца. Конец истории. Сукин сын. Мог бы сказать, что есть план.  
– Он такой, Суарон, мать его, в белом, всех вписывает в свои планы, – Моргана приподнимает кружку чая и ведьмы чокаются краешками белой эмали.  
Артур прерывает их женскую солидарность задумчивым хмыком.  
– Я все равно не понимаю, ритуал завершился? – переспрашивает он.  
Кровь переливать ему не стали, обработали порезы и забинтовали руки. В Башне принца держали под одурманивающими зельями, и теперь требовалось время, чтобы вывести все из организма. О нескольких днях, прошедших с момента похищения, он не помнил практически ничего. Очнулся, когда сверху на него свалилась Мерлин, и немало удивился, обнаружив, что возлежит на жертвенном алтаре в эпицентре выяснения отношений магических сил.  
Моргана кивает.  
– То есть, этот бред про Авалон, это не бред? – вырывается у меня.  
– Понятия не имею, что в итоге откроется, Авалон, Атлантида или Нарния, – моя сестра пожимает плечами. – Но мы, волшебники, действительно потомки другого вида, и тот мир, откуда пришли представители этого вида, он существует. Существовал. Проход был закрыт тысячелетие назад при участии семьи Пендрагонов. Как и почему, имеющиеся источники расходятся в трактовке. Правда теряется где-то в сгоревшей в Эдинбурге библиотеке. Мы не узнаем, если нам не расскажут.  
– Кто? – настороженно уточняет Артур.  
– Те, кто придет с той стороны, – вместо Морганы продолжает Мерлин. Ведьмы переглядываются. – Они придут. Не сегодня и не завтра, но ритуал снял наложенные ограничения. Они вернутся.  
Да, пожалуй, мы «немного» изменили мир.  
– Давайте разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.  
– А ведь Джон снял ограничения с волшебников, очень символично и очень вовремя, – вдруг добавляет Шерлок. Его явно забавляет копаться в моей голове в свободное от других занятий время. Я должен быть в ужасе, но нет.  
– Я не снял, законопроект должен пройти одобрение…  
– Уже прошел, – коротко и обезоруживающе улыбается он. – Во внеочередном порядке. Поддержан обеими палатами парламента. Наш премьер-министр близок к экстатическому восторгу и отменил все переговоры на неделе. Остальные министры не столь однозначны в ожиданиях. МИ-5 в недоумении. МИ-6 огорчены. Твой дядя…  
– Ты, правда, можешь отсюда сказать, что думают все эти люди? – мои брови взлетают вверх. Моргана сдержанно хмыкает, а вот Мерлин искренне переливчато смеется.  
– Он может, – поясняет она, – поэтому Шерлок предпочитает иметь дело с мертвыми, а не с живыми. У мертвых есть от него секреты.  
– Твое заявление не соответствует истине, секреты есть у всех, – деловито поясняет Шерлок, и тут же хмурится. – Если бы у людей в мыслях было все понятно и логично, мы бы уже давно посадили всех преступников на планете. Скажем, иногда я знаю, о чем думают люди…  
– А иногда ты думаешь о чем-то или о ком-то сам, и это чертовски отвлекает от копания в чужих мыслях, – продолжает хихикать Мерлин и едва не разливает чай. Вернее, разливает, но капли жидкости не достигнув пола тут же возвращаются обратно в кружку. – Извините. Старая шутка. На семейных ужинах было весело, как в горячей точке.  
– Ты не была на наших, – возражает Артур.  
Моргана отвлекается на попискивающий телефон.  
– Гаюс пишет, что Его Величество проснулся и хочет, чтобы семья предстала перед его ясными очами прямо сейчас, – комментирует она. – Кажется, у меня в сейфе был виски.  
– Предлагаю не выходить отсюда еще пару дней, пока ураган имени моего отца не притихнет, – Артур осматривает кабинет сестры на предмет расчета спальных мест. – У нас есть кулер воды и булочки. Протянем.  
– Нас найдут, – резонно замечает Мерлин, прикидывая в свою очередь возможности эвакуации: через камин или через окно. Делает она это столь же небрежным и наметанным взглядом, что и Артур.  
Я начинаю проникаться тем, что эти двое – серьезно – эти двое – друг друга стоят. Если один ищет возможности окопаться, другой в это время планирует побег, вместе не пропадут. Даже если конец света подкрадется. Или этот самый Авалон.  
– Если не захотим, не найдут, – Шерлок перехватывает мое запястье и поднимает руку с браслетом. После моего одобрительного кивка, поясняет для остальных: – Удивительный артефакт, такие на дороге не валяются и на коленке не собираются. По желанию скрывает своего владельца от чужого любопытства. Поэтому Джона практически никогда не узнают на улицах, если он не хочет быть найденным, его никто не найдет. Если усилить его воздействие, он отведет глаза всем, кто попытается найти эту комнату.  
– Я всегда знал, что это какой-то трюк, а не «незапоминающаяся внешность», – громогласно возмущается Артур. Вот уж точно будет припоминать мне крошечную хитрость следующие пару лет.  
– Скажи еще, что у тебя нет секретов, – мне хватает такта опустить глаза в ложном смущении.  
– У меня не…  
– Я тебе потом расскажу, – шепотом, но так, что слышно всем, обещает мне Шерлок. И бросает на принца многозначительный взгляд. Тот багровеет, но умолкает. Магия да и только.  
– Смотрите-ка, у меня действительно есть виски! – радуется Моргана, как подарку на рождество.  
– Я же говорил, что пару дней осады мы продержимся, – поддерживает Артур, обнимая большую диванную подушку. – Если крепость придется сдавать, сдадим ее на своих условиях! Разливай.  
– Прямо в чайные чашки? – Моргана задумчиво рассматривает нелепый сервиз.  
– Да какая разница, раз есть прекрасный повод, – поддерживает Мерлин. – Пусть сами разбираются с тем, что у них…  
– С миром во всем мире? – предлагаю я.  
И Шерлок смеется. Все смеются, если честно, потому что в такую ерунду, как мир во всем мире верю только я. Второй, после принца Артура, в очереди на престол Великобритании, страны, где зародилась и вечно будет жить магия.  
Пусть так и будет. 

 

***

– Я так понимаю, что будущие «великие лорды и леди» тихорятся после своих великих подвигов на ниве демократии и социального равенства? – Утер не без труда смещает подушку повыше, чтобы сидеть на кровати, а не сползать вниз.  
Гаюс, дождавшись, пока Его Величество примет удобное положение, протягивает ему чашку с травяным настоем, садится рядом.  
– Думаю, они все очень рады, что ты в добром здравии, но полагают разумным…  
– Не попадаться мне на глаза, а то сожру и не подавлюсь, – заканчивает за него Утер. – Из меня сделали пугало государственного масштаба, Гаюс, а ведь я с самого начала был против этой затеи Игрейн. Будь жестче, Утер, будь нетерпимее, иначе никто не поверит, что ты на самом деле способен ненавидеть магию. Ненавидь магию даже в мыслях, потому что это наша единственная возможность ее сохранить!  
Под требовательным взглядом старого лекаря Утер делает несколько глотков из кружки и показательно морщится. Отвары всегда горькие. Только одно зелье в жизни Утера было сладким– зелье уносящие боль утраты супруги. И он почти сошел с ума от него.  
– Все поверили, как видишь, – Гаюс устало смотрит на экран телефона, после убирает его в карман. – Пророчество исполнено. Можно больше не притворятся теми, кем мы не являемся.  
Только маски приросли так, что, если и оторвешь, то с мясом.  
– Вот только не пойму, есть ли смысл в исполнении пророчеств, – Утер все же сползает по подушке вниз. – Мы все стали его заложниками, ты, я, мои дети, даже моя покойная жена. Никогда не пойму, любила она меня или терпела, чтобы произвести на свет Артура. Ребенка Пендрагонов с магией в крови. Не мага. Обещанного.  
Гаюс накрывает его руку своей, останавливая.  
– Из всего того, что я знаю, старый друг, – говорит он, – пророчества, которые не исполняют, все равно находят способ сбыться, но тогда уже ни у кого не остается выбора. У нас у всех, признаем, был выбор. И не худший.  
– Не худший, – покорно откликается Утер и задевает пальцами антимагический браслет на руке Гаюса. – Сними уже эту имитацию. Сам сказал, пророчество исполнено.  
– А они настоящие, – показательно кряхтит Гаюс, – иначе бы я на весь замок светил золотыми глазищами, как фонарями. Обман в том, что я могу избавиться от них в любой момент.  
– Вы способны провести всех, господин Магистр, но не меня, – на лице Утера улыбка кажется вымученной, но не чужеродной. – Не меня. После стольких лет, стольких имен…  
– Даже не стану пытаться, Ваше Величество.  
Утер задумчиво молчит несколько минут и, когда Гаюс уже думает, что тот вот-вот уснет, спрашивает:  
– Эта девочка, твоя ученица, думаешь, она подойдет Артуру? Я слышал, семья у нее… своеобразная.  
– Старый сводник! Даже несмотря на то, что за глаза меня называют «Сауроном в белом» и я провернул пару весьма сомнительных интриг, я никого никогда не сватал! Это не этично. И не пе-да-го-нич-но! Я их обоих помню вот такими крохотулечками! Как я…  
Гаюсь многозначительно размахивает руками. Будь у него поменьше контроля, наколдовал бы ураган.  
– Ты видел этих крохотуличек? Только отвернись, такого наворотят! Уже наворотили. А я человек практический. Девочка боевая, смелая. Артур легко может влюбиться, он впечатлительный мальчик, как, впрочем, и Джон. Видимо, семейное. Волшебнику стоит пару раз эффектно сверкнуть глазами, и кровь вскипает. У меня с Игрейн было также. Так что, как думаешь, девочке понравился мой сын?  
Гаюс начинает тихо, захлебываясь смеяться, а когда успокаивается, произносит:  
– Знаешь, от такой любви, как любовь Пендраганов, я бы запросил помилования.  
– Думаю, мои предки так и делали: предлагали костер или брак. Очень убедительная стратегия, не находишь? Никто не отказывал.


End file.
